Kuroko no Basuke One-Shot Collections
by MinSugaSuga
Summary: Basically one-shots including almost every KnB character. I accept requests and you can even ask for me to do a very rare or hard ship. I will try and get it to work out very nicely. These may sometimes contain Mature sexual situations.. I repeat. I DO REQUESTS.
1. Chapter 1 - Midorima x Takao

Chapter 1  
Takao x Midorima

Midorima needed some help getting the day's Lucky Item that Oha Asa spoke of for Cancer's. He had no idea how to get the item he needed for the day so he went to his friend and partner, Takao, for help.

Yandere!Possessive!Takao, Dominate!Takao, Tsundere!Midorima, Submissive!Midorima

* * *

I don't own KnB cuz if I did all my ships would come true and Bakagami would be dead in a ditch~

And **yesssss** I hate him~

* * *

It was early in the morning, around five, when Midorima Shintarō, Shūtoku's green haired shooting ace, arrived at his Hawk eyed partner's home. Cool and disgruntled with hints of annoyance and discomfort were in the male's green eyes that were hidden behind black framed glasses. He had left his home early in the morning at four, got on a train then walked the rest of the way to the other male's home.

He had to endure the chilly cold morning air against his cheeks causing them to turn a pinkish red shade. This made Midorima glad that he decided to wear jeans and a coat with a scarf that protected his nose from a brutally cold morning air which was not as bad compared to the mornings during the winter time.

Before he had arrived to the Hawk-eyed male or Kazunari Takao's house, he had left a text message and called him telling the other male that he would be coming over to visit him since he, much to his own annoyance and embarrassment, needed his help. To avoid Takao's teasing, he had rushed out the reason why he was coming over to his home and what time he would arrive there but never giving out what he needed from him.

So here he was standing outside Takao's house freezing and waiting for the hawk-eyed male to answer the door. He didn't have to wait long as he heard the sound of the door being unlocked and opening revealing a disheveled, sleepy and lazy smiling Takao. "Shin-chan~ Did you have to wait out here long?"

"No," The Shūtoku shooter began, "but I wanted you to at least be ready for me when I came over so I wouldn't have to stand outside in the cold." Annoyance was clear in the tall green haired male's tone as a shudder went up his spine from a sudden breezy chill before he added, "Even if I am wearing a coat and scarf it is rather cold in the mornings in case you haven't noticed Takao."

His sleepy and lazy smile turned into a more sheepish one as he rubbed the back of his neck gesturing for the ace to come inside as he spoke, "Hehe~ Sorry 'bout that Shin-chan. I had to get dressed a bit and explain to my mom why I was up this early in the morning. I don't really wake up this early for any reason unless it was important."

While Takao spoke, Midorima walked inside his home relieved of being away from the cold temperature of the morning air. Green eyes that were hidden behind glasses scanned the room once over as he removed his shoes, placing them at by the door. By the time Takao was done speaking, Midorima had taken in the other male's appearance noting how he was wearing sweats and a black t-shirt; his hair was obviously messing and his grey-blue eyes that he secretly adored had such a lazy and sleepy look to them he felt like hugging the shorter male.

Obviously Midorima held himself back from doing an action like that as he pushed his glasses up speaking up, "I'm glad that you consider this as important, Takao." As if he was appalled by Midorima's words, Takao gasped putting on a slightly shocked yet fake look. "But Shin-chan~! Why would I not consider important? You called and texted me just to help you find your lucky item for the day even if you still haven't told me what it was!" The last part was a nudge or a hint from the grey-blue eyed male that he wanted to know exactly what the other male wanted from him since he thoroughly doubted that he would have something Midorima would need.

Knowing exactly what Takao wanted, Midorima merely sighed trying to not massage the bridge of his nose in annoyance and/or irritation that he knew would soon make it's appearance if this continued any longer. "Oha Asa said that Cancer's lucky item or apparently lucky items of the day is a black shirt with a basketball on it and..." Here the shooting ace paused, hesitating if he should continue or not. After seeing the curious and begging look Takao was giving him, he sighed and continued on with what he was saying but rather reluctant. "And... a kiss oddly enough..."

The green haired ace could feel his face heating up from embarrassment as he cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up by his fore and middle finger in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks. Before Takao could say anything, Midorima continued in a bit of a rushed pace, "But I was planning on asking my mother to do it on my cheek. She has been trying to find a reason to do that.." He couldn't help but to admit with a faint frown.

From what Midorima had said, thoughts were going through Takao's mind. He was thinking if he had the shirt that the green haired shooter needed before remembering that he did. His mother had bought him a shirt like that only a few days ago, much to his own amusement and annoyance. He was very willing to let the shooting ace of the Generation of Miracles have the shirt to keep and/or use. When the other had stopped speaking and looked very hesitant, his grey-blue eyes had met green as he put up a begging look with a pout to convince the other to tell him. He was about to whine a bit for extra measure but the words had died in his throat as he stared at Midorima.

Grey-blue eyes were a bit wide and scanned Midorima's face out of pure shock and confusion. He didn't understand why 'Oha Asa', the thing that the other male obsesses over, would tell him that Cancer's would need that for good luck. Then he heard what he green haired male was planning and he couldn't help but to frown a bit. He, to be honest, didn't want Midorima to go to his own mother to ask for a kiss. Call him a bit jealous or possessive if someone would want to but Takao didn't want someone to kiss the green haired shooter. So he came up with a great plan, to him, within seconds.

"Well... Let's forget about that second part and just get the shirt for now. Come on Shin-chan-." Takao started taking Midorima's hand as he guided or rather somewhat dragged the slightly stumbling and taken off guard green haired male upstairs to his room,"- I'll need you to help me find the shirt. It's been a while since I last saw it~" He told the other as he opened the door to his room seeing as it didn't take long for them to reach his bedroom.

"This is why I told you to be ready for me. I just want to get the shirt and leave." Midorima spoke as he let the other dragged him into his room. He allowed his green eyes to taken in the room's appearance; surprised that it was neat but with Takao's bed being the only thing messy, showing signs of being recently slept in.

"But Shin-chan~ Is it that bad I want you to stay over a bit longer~?" Takao complained with a whine as he went over to his closet and started searching for the desired shirt. "I just want to hang out with you some more and you always say 'no' and frown like a typical tsundere~"

Hearing the other male call him a tsundere caused him to splutter a bit from shock before he scowled annoyed as he retorted,"I am not a tsundere. Stop calling me that Takao. It's annoying that you always find the need to call me something like that especially when I'm not one."

"But you're in the denial stage~" Takao complained with a grin, grey-blue eyes lit with amusement as he continued his search for the shirt his mother gave him.

Midorima opened his mouth ready to snap a reply at the other but he was swiftly interrupted by the hawk-eyed male's next words," Ah ha! Found it!" Within seconds, Takao turned around grinning holding up a black shirt. On the shirt was a basketball and a kiss mark on the basketball itself in a pink causing Midorima to stare at it. He directed his stare to Takao silently asking exactly WHY he had a shirt like that in his closet. Noticing his stare, Takao answered his unspoken question, "My mom bought me if when she came back from a trip. She got it as a 'joke' or something... I dunno since she never exactly told me why..."

At his answer, he nodded his head holding his hand out as Takao placed the shirt in the other's hand answering the unspoken request knowing exactly what Midorima wanted. The green haired shooter merely said a 'Thank you' before turning to leave other's room when Takao suddenly grabbed Midorima's wrist and forcibly turned him around.

"Takao! What the-!" Midorima was cut off by a pair of lips against his own. Green eyes widened in shock as he felt his cheek slowly turn red from such a simple and chaste kiss. Takao, himself, had a pink tinted blush coating his cheeks, a bit embarrassed from his own actions but, for him, there was no way in hell would he escape the chance of kissing his Shin-chan; even if it did mean that he could easily use this as an excuse which he knew the green haired shooter would know that he was lying about since he did mention he would ask his mother to give him a kiss.

But curse his own desire for the shooting ace, he could never allow it. He was, much to his embarrassment, jealous of Shin-chan's mother since she would have the chance to kiss him. Even if it was on the cheek, he was jealous. He didn't want anyone to show their affection in a kissing, hugging or cuddly way to the green haired male. He didn't want Shin-chan to pick someone else show his smiles, his smirks, the attention that his precious Shin-chan gives only to him: ice cream after school and the green haired male making him pull the rickshaws. He didn't want anyone to take his spot, the attention that Shin-chan gave only to him.

Takao was getting nervous by the lack of response from Midorima and was about to pull back but then he felt it, his Shin-chan kissing him back. He felt joy swell up inside him before he reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck to deepen the kiss.

Midorima was taken off guard by the kiss Takao started but he had a sense of relief since he did have a crush on the grey-blued male, not that he would admit that out loud, so having Takao start it was a blessing to him. The only thing stopping him from actually confessing to the other male was, other than him being a tsundere, ( **Midorima on the sidelines** : "I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!" **Cue Takao's laughing** : "Yes you are Shin-chan~ A Tsunderima Hime-chan~" **Midorima** : "TAKAO!" ) was his fear of being denied and pushed away from him. He enjoyed Takao's presence no matter how many times he denied it and went against him saying that they weren't 'friends'. It was the normal defense mechanism for anyone like him ( **Admin/Author:** TSUNDERE! ) so he kept doing it.

So the kiss was a very good thing to him, physically mostly. He enjoyed the feeling of the other's lips against his and he couldn't help but to kiss back; his face growing increasingly red. Soon he wrapped his arms around Takao's waist to hold him closer and deepen the kiss on his end.

Takao, knowing that Midorima wouldn't be bold enough to make any other moves, backed the green haired shooter to his bed until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed making the shooter fall onto the bed allowing Takao to climb on top of him.

"Takao-!" Midorima gasped went his back hit the bed and stared up at Takao with a dark red blush on his face completely surprised by Takao's actions.

"Shin-chan~," Takao began with a purr and sly smile on his face, "I think having more than one kiss will give you better luck~"

The smile on Takao's face made Midorima look away embarrassed and bothered by it as he muttered, "Do what you want..."

At those words, Takao's smile just turned dangerous, in a perverted way, causing Midorima to become nervous. "You should have not said that Shin-chan~"

That was the only warning he gave before his lips were planted firmly on Midorima's, who immediately kissed back with a faint moan. The moan had spurred Takao on causing him to nip and suck on Midorima's bottom lip in an attempt for permission which the green haired teen gave allowing him to slip his tongue in the other's mouth; exploring every inch and crevice of his mouth. Midorima moaned into Takao's mouth and gripped onto the other's shirt as green eyes slid shut with Takao's grey-blue ones mirroring them.

The kiss grew heated as both male's began to fight for dominance; tongues brushing and rubbing against each other, teeth clashing against each other a few times and with the constant exchange of saliva between the teens making the kiss seemed as dirty as it's suppose to sound. They were both becoming hot and bothered when hips began rocking against each other and when hands began to wander around the other's body. It wasn't long before clothing was removed and scattered onto the floor. Moans, groans and cries filled the room and vibrated against the walls of the house as the two partners were joined. It continued on for almost an hour before the room had fell silent. Both males thoroughly content and exhausted against each other. Some words were spoken between the two and it ended with a very happy Takao with a blushing face and a Midorima with his face impossibly dark red and showed annoyance but his eyes showing his happiness towards the other male.

In the end, Midorima ended up spending the night at Takao's house to catch up on lost sleep and regain some energy. When they woke up a few hours later, they had gotten dressed and went to Midorima's home where they ate breakfast, took a shower and change into their uniform. (Takao brought his just saying~).

 **~TIME SKIP TO SHŪTOKU GYM AFTER SCHOOL AND IN THE MIDDLE OF PRACTICE~**

Midorima was practicing shooting his three's, trying to concentrate at the task at hand but with a few marks on his neck that a specific Hawk eyed male left on him and his shirt that he got from the same male, had everyone on the team's attention on him , much to his annoyance and embarrassment. He pushed his glasses up for the hundredth time in an attempt to concentrate and ignore them. He was about to shoot the ball into the hoop when Ōtsubo Taisuke, Captain of Shūtoku's basketball team spoke up. "Midorima. Are you alright? You have been walking with a slight limp... Did you hurt yourself?"

Ōtsubo had purposely avoided the other option that he knew that everyone was thinking in hope that the shooting guard just had a, if possible to everyone's shock, girlfriend and he just hurt himself in some unique way instead of him being the bottom in a relationship with another guy.

Midorima didn't say as a thing as he stared at the captain. He could easily feel his face turning a dark shade of red and he hastily pushed his glasses up, refusing to answer the question but instead say,"Excuse me. I will be using the other gym for practice today." After those words left his mouth, the green haired Miracle was already gone from the gym having sprinted out not wanting to deal with the stares any longer.

Silence filled the gym as everyone had open mouths and/or wide eyes filled with shock and/or surprise except one freshman point guard, who merely grinned like a cat who caught the canary and said in a rather happy and chipper tone, "That's my Shin-chan~ Being the adorable tsundere that he is~" Those words shocked the Shūtoku team when they realized Takao had **topped** Midorima, the shooting guard of the Generation of Miracles. The shock only disappeared with that chipper tone turned dark and threatening despite having a bright smile on his face, "Touch my Shin-chan and I'll hurt you~ He's mine and no one else's~"

With that said, everyone in the gym came to an agreement that they would make sure to never make any moves towards the green haired shooter that would seem like they were hitting on him or else they would suffer the wraith of a, surprising yet unsurprising, yandere boyfriend.

* * *

Midorima: "I cannot believe you made all that happen to me, nanodayo. I do not see how something like that could happen."

Takao: "Awww but Shin-chan~ You would do something like that~ Since I am, after all, the only other person you would willingly go to for help like that~"

Midorima: **cue tic mark** "I wasn't talking about Oha Asa's lucky item! I was talking about how you can top me! I absolutely do **not** see it."

Ara~ Ara~ Relax Mido-chan~ Not many people fanfictions about Ta-chan being seme so I don't see what's wrong with that~

Midorima: "I do see someth-"

WELL ANYHOW! Thanks for reading~ Favorite, Comment and review please~ Requests are very much needed~ ne~? Now boys~ Say your goodbyes!~

Midorima: "If I must." **sighs** "Goodbye for now, nanodayo."

Takao: "Aww but oh well~ Cya everyone~! Hopefully we get to chat sometime later ne~"


	2. Chapter 2 - Murasakibara x Himuro

Chapter 2  
Murasakibara x Himuro

* * *

Himuro decides to show Mursakibara another way to enjoy pocky and find enjoyment during a day where his mother is on a cleaning war path.

* * *

I don't own KnB cuz if I did all my ships would come true and Bakagami would be dead in a ditch~

And **yesssss** I hate him~

* * *

A dark haired youth, who was in his second year of Yōsen High, was currently looking around for his boyfriend and friend, Murasakibara Atsushi. The youth went by the name of Himuro Tatsuya, the shooting guard of the Yōsen's basketball team. Himuro had spent most of the day searching for his tall and child like purple haired boyfriend. He had searched multiple stores and places in Akita and simply could not find him much to his own irritation and annoyance. He was thinking that he should call or text the purple haired giant in asking where he was but decided against it knowing that Murasakibara wouldn't answer the phone mostly because he would forget it at home regardless of the fact that a cell phone was not meant to be let at home but taken with it's owner.

A long exasperated yet fond sigh came from him as he ended up one of the few parks that the usually snow covered but currently snowless city (or town) provided. It was a bit past lunch when he soon stopped his search for Murasakibara and sat down on a bench groaning with his eyes sliding shut as he leaned back against the bench's back rest. He was mentally going over the places he visited hoping that he could remember something after he had a brief thought of not knowing where the purple haired giant lived, much to his own irritation and annoyance at himself for not even asking. Another sigh had escaped him causing him to briefly think that he's been sighing too much today but he shrugged it off and was about ready to get up when he heard a very familiar voice that held such a lazy yet somewhat childish tone that could only be made by the person he was looking for.

"Muro-chin... What are you doing here?..." Murasakibara questioned before putting a chip in his mouth, chewing it in a lazy way as his purple eyes stared at Himuro's form on the bench.

* * *

Murasakibara had been, much to his annoyance, sent on multiple chores outside and inside his house. He didn't have an option since his mother had all but threatened to castrate him into doing them. There was no way in hell he would be losing _those_ parts since they are rather important to him, even more important than snacks and his own boyfriend and senpai, Himuro Tatsuya. His mother sent him to stores that he has only went to as a child when his mother was with him and had bought things that she needed to clean the house with since it was her Spring Cleaning day. Something he and a few others in the family dreaded since the oldest female tended to take things to the extreme and had most or rather all of the family doing things to help her clean the house, including himself.

He had only gotten back home and given his mother the things that she required before quickly finding a perfect time to escape when his father had accidentally dropped some food on the floor. That had his mother on his father's ass within seconds of the food touching the ground and he had fled the house with money in his pockets. The first place he had went to the was convenience store that was near the park since if he went to the one close to his home, his mother would literally hound him until he came back home. The female was rather persistent and scary when she wanted to and no one that lived there did not want to anger her or, if they did anger her, not get caught by her. It was basically a free for all when it involved the female monarch of the Murasakibara family. If someone angered her, you had a few options: take the vicious tongue lashing like a mature person, cower in fear, have someone distract so you can make a run for it or get the hell out of the area before she catches up to you. Life in the Murasakibara household during times like this is always tough, not even Murasakibara himself can get away at times but today he was lucky.

Back on topic, Murasakibara had went to the convenience store near the park and had bought a bag of chips but multiple boxes of pocky ranging from: Milk chocolate to chocolate on chocolate to strawberry tusubu to winter pocky to gokuboso to giant pocky to almond crush to sweet milk to strawberry to cookie crush and to the original flavored pocky. After buying what he wanted, he had left the store opening a bag of chips. He knew he couldn't go home yet and needed some form of distraction as he ate since he had a television in his room which prevented him from rarely leaving his bedroom.

So he went to the park since it was nearby and not many people go there since most families head to a children's park where the kids could play rather than one where you would use to walk to jog on the side walk. He wanted to call Muro-chin but he had briefly remembered that he had left his phone in his room charging making him groan a bit in a faint annoyance but continued on walking through the park. He wanted someone to keep him distracted at least and he wanted his wonderful boyfriend to keep him busy but he wasn't here, so he thought, to his annoyance. But when his purple eyes caught sight of the person of his desire, he couldn't help but to be shocked, not that it showed on his face much, and childlike happiness in his purple eyes.

* * *

Seeing Murasakibara made Himuro automatically stand up and smile brilliantly as his grey-black eyes lit up with happiness and relief, "Atsushi! I was looking for you. I wanted to call you but I had a feeling that you left your phone at home and I wanted to visit you but I didn't exactly know where you lived."

Himuro answered grinning a bit embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish way causing Murasakibara to blink and nod his head slowly, eating another chip. The purple haired giant ate a few more chips before finally speaking, "I did leave my phone at home accidently... I had to get out of the house before Mom had me do something for her again..." Here purple eyes scanned the area in a bit wary way as if he was trying to find something or someone, which he really was trying to do just in case his mother knew where he ran off to. "She's scary when she's mad." He absentmindedly told the shorter yet older male before purple eyes met grey-black ones.

The older male blinked once and frowned a bit raising an eyebrow before asking the other in a questioning and curious tone, "How is she scary exactly? I met your mom once after a Yōsen game once along with the rest of your family... She didn't seem scary..."

A shudder ran down the other male's spine as he slightly shook his head answering as he another few chips, "She's nice on normal days but when she's in a cleaning mood-," Here he visibly shivered before continuing, "- she's not the same. It's like how Aka-chin was before Kuro-chin beat him... Aka-chin was different than the Aka-chan from middle school..." A frown appeared on his face as he thought about it for a few seconds before continuing," I mean there are two Aka-chin's...and mom is like that but she's usually always nice and gives me snacks whenever I want. But when it's during the time she cleans, she's a whole new person... Almost as bad as Aka-chin on a bad day... When Aka-chin is having a bad day, it's never good..."

Murasakibara told the other male casually as if it wasn't something major or worrying since he knew that 'Aka-chin' would never hurt him like how he did to Kagami when the two first met. ( **CACKLES** FUCK YOU BAKAGAMI! KARMA BE A BIATCH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THE GOM! ).

At Murasakibara's words, Himuro nodded his head in understanding making an 'ahh' sound. He thought wondering what he could do exactly to get the younger yet taller teen distracted from the possibly certain doom of being caught by his cleaning rage mother. He allowed his grey-black eyes to scan the area around them in hopes of finding something before they ended up drifting over to his boyfriend's figure. His eyes trailed up and down his tall form before landing on the pocky that was in his arms, easily gaining an idea.

"Atsushi! Do you want to play a game?" Himuro questioned the other causing Murasakibara to blink once processing what his boyfriend said before slowly nodding his head stating, "As long as I can win..." Murasakibara didn't want to play a game right now where there was a possibility that he could lose so he just had to say that. He briefly got reminded of Aka-chin in a way about winning since Aka-chin always won but he shrugged that thought off.

Himuro grinned at hearing Murasakibara agree and he nodded his head, "It's not hard to win the game but we will be using your pocky." He pointed over at the pocky boxes that the other held in his arms before continuing, "And it's best to sit down while playing the game so there aren't any possible absurd accidents happening in the future."

The purple haired giant blinked confused by the black haired male's words but obeyed without hesitation and went over, sitting down on the bench with Himuro joining him there. Himuro took a box of pocky and explained the rules as he opened the box and the package inside itself, revealing strawberry coated pocky sticks. When his explanation was over, he was holding a pocky stick in his hand and was looking at the other male, "Do you understand the rules then?"

Obviously Murasakibara hasn't caught on to what Himuro was planning despite hearing and knowing the rules as he nodded his head and saying a bored and drawled tone, "Yes Muro-chin.." Hearing what the other male said, he smiled and placed the strawberry coated end in Murasakibara's mouth while he had the biscuit end in his mouth. A faint nod and a muffled word signaling them to start from Himuro was all they needed before they started eating the pocky stick at a relaxed pace. But the closer the two got to each other's faces the more Himuro's face turned red and Murasakibara averted his gaze with a faint blush on his own face. Hading enough of the 'teasing', Murasakibara quickly finished it and captured his boyfriend's lips into a kiss not at all bothered by the fact that they both had some possibly chewed up pocky in their mouth.

Himuro had quickly responded and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Murasakibara's neck as he tried to deepen the kiss while Murasakibara wrapped his own arms around Himuro's waist, pulling him close as he deepened the kiss forcibly causing a moan to slip out of Himuro, much to his own embarrassment.

They pulled back when they lost too much oxygen to even continue the kiss and they were both panting a bit and red faced. Himuro suddenly grinned questioning casually, "Wasn't that a fun game Atsushi~?"

Murasakibara responded with a faint pout but the corner or his lips twitched upwards a bit into a slight smile, "Yes but Muro-chin I want to play again~"

Not wanting to disappoint his younger, childish and much taller boyfriend, he smiled and nodded his head agreeing with Murasakibara whole heartedly before getting another pocky stick. Then the two spent the rest of the afternoon playing the 'Pocky Stick game' in the park. It only ended when it was late at night and Murasakibara's mother was done with her cleaning rage. Himuro ended up spending the night at Murasakibara's home in his room where they continued to play the game before falling asleep with a content look on their faces.

* * *

Himuro: **clears his throat embarrassed** "W-Well... I guess that's something I would come up with..."

Murasakibara: **nods his head in agreement eating chips** "It is something you would say, boyfriend."

Himuro: **face turns dark red and splutters a bit** "B-Boyfriend but Atsushi we aren't dating! That was just a one-shot that admin made!"

Murasakibara: **frowns faintly** "So Muro-chin is dumping me?"

Himuro: "A-Atsushi we aren't even-"

WELL~! Murasakibara x Himuro is done and if you have read the Table of Contents you will know that Aomine x Kise is next up in the One-Shot Collection and Mayuzumi x Hayama after that~ Follow, Favorite, and Comment/Review or do whatever you want to do~ Requests would be wonderful~ Now boys say your goodbyes~

Murasakibara: "Hm?... Fine... Bye... " **He mumbled as he opened a new bag of chips and began eating**

Himuro: **He sighs a bit but smiles** "See you guys later then. Come on Atsushi. We need to get to practice." **He walks off in the direction of Y** **ō** **sen's gym.**

Murasakibara: "Hai~ Muro-chin.." **He drawled following Himuro**


	3. Chapter 3 - Aomine x Kise

Chapter 3  
Aomine x Kise

* * *

Who knew running from rabid fangirls could actually be a very good thing for Kise... other than it being a great exercise~

* * *

I don't own KnB cuz if I did all my ships would come true and Bakagami would be dead in a ditch~

And **yesssss** I hate him~

* * *

Kise had no idea what the **hell** was going on. He was planning on going out to a café and get something sweet to eat like a parfait or cake or something at least! He did not expect to be suddenly mobbed by a group of rabid fangirls demanding things from him like this clothing, cologne, hell even his hair and toothbrush! The poor blond model and Kaijō ace had no idea what to do in this situation since he has never came across so...eager, he suppose, for him. So he did the wisest option he knew.

He ran.

He ran like hell was on his heels and it probably was judging by the horrid screeches, squeals and screams coming from the demonic creatures known as fangirls. Kise felt like crying out of fear and sooner or later did. He wailed with tears coming out in constant streams as he ran from the dangerous beings begging for some kind of god or goddess to save him from this hell that he had no idea how he got himself into. He didn't know being a model meant he had to deal with rabid fangirls since ever since he started the model thing, he had never dealt with fangirls like this.

He had briefly thought that he didn't deal with things like this since he was at school, a game, a modeling job, or had one of his old teammates with him. At the memory of his old teammates, he couldn't help but feel a stab of nostalgia along with loneliness and sadness that only his previous team could fill in his heart.

As he ran, he continued to think about his old teammates: Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi and...Aominecchi. Kise's jaw clenched at the remembering of the tanned handsome and dark blue haired male who now only spoke with the words of: "The only one who can beat me is me." Those words just irked him and made him feel sad. He always wanted to beat Aominecchi in a game but every time he heard those words only made him work harder and also feel like he would never be able to reach him at the slow pace he was going.

Besides that, there was the fact that during his Teikō years when he joined the basketball team, he had a small crush on the other male which only grew with each passing month and year. Even now, where they are both freshmen in high school and attending different schools, he still had a crush which only grew as time passed on.

He shook his head briefly as he heard screams and such get suddenly louder. He quickly noticed how much closer he was going due to his concentration on his own thoughts instead of the taste at hand. Fear hit him when he _**felt**_ something or someone touch him which only made the blond model to run faster than before causing whatever touched him to scream in rage and disappointment.

Kise mentally cried as he continued running. He made a quick turn to the right and ran straight into the park, slipping past trees, bushes and such to get away with rabid fangirls. He had turned his head around briefly to look if anyone was following him, allowing him to run straight into someone else causing him to yelp and fall flat on his ass.

Kise whined a bit in pain and was about to say something but at the sound of a familiar voice and someone saying his name, whatever words he wanted to say were replaced with his golden eyes widening and a single word escaping him, "Aominecchi..."

* * *

Aomine was at home an hour before but had to leave due to Momoi's constant pestering which annoyed the dark skinned youth to no end. Then there was the fact that she brought up that if he didn't do something outside of his house and eat something healthy that she would personally go as far as to make and, later, ruin the food that was in the fridge or anywhere in the house in general.

The second Momoi had said that she would start cooking food for him, his mouth went off and was telling her not to or he said the occasional 'Don't you fucking dare Satsuki!' or 'Stop! Don't touch that!' and the very rare but hilarious moments if one were to imagine what was going on: 'Not Mai-chan! No! Satsuki! Leave her alone!'. To be honest, Momoi was just doing all of this to get Dai-chan out of the house and get some fresh air and not be like Muk-kun (Murasakibara) plus there was the fact she could see her Dai-chan get worked up but she still didn't know what was so bad about her cooking.

Anyway in the end, a very happy and content Momoi was able to force a very reluctant and annoyed Ahomine ( **coughs** I mean... Aomine...nah It's Ahomine XD) out of his own home which the female left after cleaning up his rather messy room, much to her hidden annoyance and disgust.

Aomine ended up roaming around Tokyo city bored and irritated beyond belief since he wasn't able to grab his 'precious Mai-chan' magazines. The only thing he could grab was his phone, which he would definitely not answer for the rest of the day, and his wallet. He didn't really need a key to his house on him since there was one hidden somewhere in front of the house.

He had spent at least an hour roaming around the city, ending up at the park not paying any attention to where he was walking and too lost in his thoughts.

He was thinking about his Teikō years when he met the rest of the Miracles and Kuroko. He did find the things they did as a team fun yet occasionally idiotic but he wasn't complaining. Those were memories that he enjoyed having of his old teammates even if they were now separated and Akashi's more of a psychopath freak than before the end of their Teikō years. His thoughts, despite his own reluctance, kept drifting back to a specific bubbly blond haired and golden eyed male. He couldn't help but to think of the bright and cheerful smile he always had on his face, how his golden eyes lit up brightly and sparkled with happiness and joy when he got something right or something of the sort that would usually always bring a smile to the model's face.

Even when Kise had a cool air to him at the beginning before they actually met face to face and a few pictures that he saw of the male, he found it highly attractive and, to his own guilty pleasure, sexy beyond belief even more than his own attraction towards Mai-chan. Occasionally he had some _dreams_ of the blond that usually ended him hot and bothered and thoroughly embarrassed every time he saw the blond at school.

Even now he still had those dreams but it only got better each time to the point where he needed to take constant cold showers, much to his own irritation since he did NOT enjoy cold showers since it's freezing like hell even if he was turned on and the cold made it vanish. He did not like cold showers. Not one bit.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone run straight into him causing him to stumble back. He groaned irritated at having his thoughts interrupted and he growled out, "Watch where you're going." He obviously didn't know exactly who bumped into him but hearing the nickname that the person of his dreams come out of the person's mouth along with the familiar voice made him actually look at the male say in a slightly breathy voice. "Kise..."

* * *

"A-Ah... Aominecchi um... S-Sorry for bumping into you.." Kise spoke up gold eyes darting to the side as he felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed from hearing the breathy tone Aomine had used to say his name.

The male shook his head a bit snapping out of whatever trance he was in from the sight of the blond and held his hand out for Kise to take which he gladly did so. While he helped Kise up off the ground, his dark blue eyes scanned the other's appearance twice before stopping at his face and mentally groaned at how adorable the blush was on the blond's face as he replied casually, "Yeah. Whatever. It's alright... What were you running from?"

Kise blinked twice at Aomine's words as he forced his blush down, obviously not noticing how he kept holding the tanned male's hand, before he tilted his head to the side thinking a bit then answering, "Well...Fangirls basically. They're scary-ssu! I didn't know they could take it to the point where they could **chase** me around Tokyo just when I wanted to get a snack or something~!" There was a noticeable whine in the blond's voice as he finished along with a pout, visibly sulking that made Aomine extremely tempted to kiss away but he held himself back not wanting to scare the blond away.

"Fangirls? Aren't you already use to this Kise?" Aomine questioned with a raised eyebrow not bothered but enjoying the touch of the blond's hand in his own.

"Yep~ But! But! They're crazier than the others!," Kise cried out with wide golden eyes a bit panicked. "They kept asking for my clothes and hair and stuff-ssu Aominecchi! The other girls don't ask me for things like that when I'm at school or with someone~!"

Aomine frowned and rolled his eyes before ruffling the blond's causing him to sulk and whine a bit from his hair before ruffled before he reached up to fix his hair, "Well you just got some obsessive fangirls on your ass but don't worry 'bout them too much Kise. Just ignore them or have someone with you so you don't have to worry about that kind of shit and crazy ass chicks after you."

"Really Aominecchi?" Here Kise looked up at Aomine with his wide golden eyes in a begging look, "Does that mean Aominecchi will protect me from them?"

At Kise's words and the look on his face made Aomine swallow some saliva finding it adorable as hell but he answered quickly, "Well yeah... I wouldn't want you to get mauled by crazy girls or something even if it would be a bit hilarious seeing you run around like that." Kise was about to say something but Aomine continued on with a question, "Hey Kise. Want to go get popsicles? I'll pay."

Whatever Kise was planning on saying was gone and replaced with a bright smile and a tilt of his head, "Yeah~! Sure~ Let's go Aominecchi~!" The thoughts of having the rabid fangirls from his mind vanished due to the thought of eating popsicles with Aominecchi again like they did back in Teikō. Kise couldn't help but to hold onto Aomine's hand tighter as he started to somewhat drag the dark blue haired male in the direction of a convenience store. Aomine usually would complain about being dragged by Kise but seeing how happy the blond was, he just grinned a bit and let him drag him towards the store.

It didn't take long, at least five to seven minutes, before the two ex-teammates reached a convenience store. They had entered the convenience sotre and the two had a brief argument or discussion about which flavor was better: blueberry or lemon as Aomine paid for the popsicles. They left the store continuing to discuss the reasons why their favorite flavor of popsicle was superior to the others while they ate said popsicles at a steady pace. It wasn't long before the two reached an agreement that both flavors were just as good as the other and they started walking together in a comfortable silence.

It was getting late if someone were to judge the time by how the sun was already setting in the sky. Kise could only sigh and pout a bit as he finished his popsicle and threw it away in a nearby trashcan complaining a bit, "Uwah~ It's late already~? I don't want to go home yet-ssu~" Aomine was surprised since he didn't know how much time had passed before he shrugged, throwing away his popsicle stick as he answered, "Well you'll have to sooner or later but if you want," Here he hesitated a bit before clearing his throat continuing,"I'll walk you home."

That surprised Kise and he had stopped walking to stare at Aomine with wide eyes before grinning, cheering loudly the glomping the taller teen making him yell a bit in surprise. Aomine rolled his eyes a bit after he regained his bearings, grinning a bit in amusement before he casually drapped an arm on the blond's shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes. So let's get going then Kise."

Kise's face turned pink from embarrassment as he grinned sheepishly nodding his head. "Yeah~ Let's go-ssu~"

With Aomine by Kise's side, they started walking in the direction of Kise's house. It was a comfortable silence that was between the two. They were only enjoying each other's presence and despite Kise's bubbly and loud personality; he was enjoying the silence between them and he didn't want to ruin it by talking. Kise had, absentmindedly, moved closer to Aomine until their shoulder's were brushing up against each other. Aomine glanced down and quickly averted his gaze to in front of him not wanting to see the cute and peaceful look on Kise's face.

When the two arrived at Kise's house, they stopped in front of the blond's home and they looked at each other; the comfortable air between them turning awkward a bit.

"Well-"

"Do you-"

The two blinked when they heard the other interrupt them then they both tried to let the other speak but obviously failing seeing as they both spoke at the same time which overall irritated Aomine to the point the snapped. "Okay! Kise, just say what the hell you want now!"

Kise was taken off guard by Aomine's tone but he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well.. I was going to say thanks for walking me home... Even if you didn't need to." He added in a rushed voice feeling his cheeks heat up from embarrassment as his eyes shifted to the side. He was quiet for a few seconds before speaking up, "What did you want to say Aominecchi?"

Aomine blinked a bit and looked to the side embarrassed as his cheeks turned red much to Kise curiosity seeing the blush. He was about to ask why he was blushing before he froze, feeling the tanned male's lips against his own. Golden eyes were wide as his face slowly turned dark red. Kise was completely frozen from shock even as Aomine pulled back. He could practically see the gears processing in Kise's head starting to move to get a hold of what just happened. Aomine didn't even give Kise time to say anything before he left calling out loudly to the blond with his back facing the shocked blond, "I'll come by your house sometime this week for a date. I'll text you the details. Later Kise!"

By the time the dark blue haired male was gone from Kise's sight, he had snapped out of the trance Aomine put him under and whined/cried out loudly covering his red face in embarrassment, "AOMINECCHI~!"

* * *

Kise: "Uwah~! Aominecchi! Why would you do something like that to me-ssu~?!" **Whines loudly covering his red faced embarrassed to death**

Aomine: "Hah? I don't see what's so bad about that. It seems like a nice way of doing it to me..." **shrugs uncaringly as he flipped a page in his Mai-chan magazine**

Ahomine...that's you and some other people like you... Kise wouldn't try something like that...God you idiot.. And stop reading your damn Mai-chan magazines idiot! **snatches magazine before throwing it in the trash**

Aomine: "MAI-CHAN!" **cries out and runs straight to the trash can to retrieve the magazine**

Kise: "...That sad moment where Aominecchi cares more about a magazine than someone else.." **visibly sulks**

Awww it's okay Kise~ Just ignore Ahomine~ Noooooow~ Favorite, Follow, Comment/Review or do whatever you do~ Requests would be wonderful to have~ Boys say bye now~

Aomine: **sulking and slightly pouting holding a dirty Mai-chan magazine** "...Bye...My poor Mai-chan..." **He moaned the last part to himself in sadness**

Kise: **grins widely waving cheerfully** "Bye everyone-ssu~ See you all next time~!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Mayuzumi x Hayama

Chapter 4  
Mayuzumi x Hayama

* * *

Hayama's hidden adoration for Mayuzumi grew every since he laid eyes on the older teen. Now that adoration has grown to full out loving towards the cool headed grey haired male to the point where he's pestering the older male. Let's see how the Cheetah King of Rakuzan can get the Ice King's affection and attention. Ne~

 **Warning:** T-Rated for Mayuzumi's mouth when he's pissed off and my own cuz of my own comments dammit! Beware of Hayama's fanboy and love towards Mayuzumi since it can be crazy as fuck when it needs to be.

* * *

I don't own KnB cuz if I did all my ships would come true and Bakagami would be dead in a ditch~  
And **yesssss** I hate him~  
Now starting the one-shot which may end up being a three-shot hmmm~?

* * *

Hayama Kotarō, one of the Uncrowned Kings, The Raijū, and the Cheetah King of Rakuzan, was, without a doubt, completely infatuated with his senpai, Mayuzumi Chihiro, recent first string player of the basketball team, the newer and 'better' version of Kuroko Tetsuya, and Ice King of Rakuzan.

* * *

The blond hair Rakuzan small forward, when he first saw the grey haired and cool aired male, he automatically gained a crush. He found the other's outside cool persona unbearably sexy and hot. His appearance had also suited his own personality. His medium-length grey hair that looked and was extremely soft and silky to touch, which he got to find out during one of Rakuzan's practices when he 'accidentally' ran into the older, by a year, male. His grey eyes held a cold and impassive look that just sent shivers of, possibly, pleasure and excitement.

When he first had spoken to the grey haired male in his first year at Rakuzan, it was the fifth basketball practice that Rakuzan held. Hayama usually had Nebuya or Mibuchi's help in doing his stretches but it was mostly to keep his teammates and friends to not know exactly what his true goal was. But when his peridot ( **shrugs** I guess... I dunno what the color of his eyes are exactly... ) eyes landed on the person of his hidden affection during the fifth practice, he couldn't help but to give a wider grin than usual. He had declined his friends help in stretches and went over to the Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi was, at first, reluctant and irritated but after the constant pestering of the blond kōhai, had allowed the other to help with his stretches after he saw the look the Rakuzan coach had sent over to them. He was a bit uncomfortable, not that he showed it, about the blond's sudden presence and attention towards him since he found it pointless for the other to even bother since he was, after all, only a part of first string despite this being his second year at Rakuzan. He felt like Hayama was, if he dared to even _think_ it, **smelling** him. It was either that or he had allergies but he was seriously doubting the second option. It was most likely the first but he held back his tongue, for now.

After that, it became a daily occurrence of Hayama helping Mayuzumi with his stretches much to the grey haired males irritation. He completely wanted to snap and yell at him to leave him alone but he did find the constant assistance amusing and somewhat cute and adorable. Just the mere thought of those last two words made Mayuzumi mentally question his own sexuality but he had, like always, ignored it and continue on what he was doing and let the blond do what he wanted.

Months had passed and Hayama along with Nebuya and Mibuchi had already been promoted to first string. It wasn't that surprising since the three males were a part of the Uncrowned Kings. Mayuzumi knew it was bound to happen and accepted it. He felt a bit lonely after the first few practices of not having the excited and loud blond near him but he grew use to it; only to be taken off guard a few months had passed when the same idiotic grinning blond showed up in the third string gym and told him that he'll help him with his stretches.

It was a pleasant thing, Mayuzumi couldn't help but to think to himself every time the blond came to him during practice to help him. He was annoyed and curious why Hayama would want to spend so much time with him when he could do something much more productive than helping a simple third string player out with his stretches but he refrained from questioning. Since every time he wanted to question it, he had seen the stupid grin on Hayama's face and he just shut himself up since for some reason he didn't want to see the grin to go away.

It wasn't long before a year had passed and he became a third year, his final year at Rakuzan, while Hayama, Nebuya, and Mibuchi went into their second year. Mibuchi was suppose to be Captain of the team but due to Rakuzan suddenly, or not so suddenly, gaining one of the Generation of Miracles, he was made Vice-Captain while the first year was made Captain. Usually the Coach, Shirogane Eiji, wouldn't allow a first year, even if he was a part of the Generation of Miracles, to be Captain but when that person was the previous Captain of Teikō, 'Leader' of the Generation of Miracles, a heir from a very rich and powerful company in Japan along with the fact that the same person to became the Student Council President of Rakuzan despite being a first year. Well. Shirogane didn't have much of a choice and had placed Akashi Seijūrō as Captain of Rakuzan's Basketball team.

For Mayuzumi it was annoying how a first year could easily become a member of the first string and be Captain by just entering the team but he got over it even though everything about the red haired heir pissed him off. Hayama, on the other hand, had openly defied and denied the red head, not exactly liking the fact that he made it to first string automatically, even if he was a member of the Generation of Miracles. Akashi had easily put Hayama in his place after about five to ten minutes of playing against him. It had taken everyone off guard by how easily the red head had defeated the other so it wasn't long before everyone soon accepted the mini-captain willingly or unwillingly. Soon after that, Akashi had invited and pushed him into first string and began telling him of the style of basketball known as _Misdirection._

Somehow during that time, Hayama had changed in his approaches towards Mayuzumi. Hayama knew that this was his last year with Mayuzumi so he was going to make the best of it for both of them at least so he had decided to do whatever he can to get a date with the grey haired male.

The first thing he did was, despite how stupid and idiotic it was, to poke Mayuzumi constantly on his Facebook before liking and commenting on whatever the third year had posted. It was ridiculously childish and annoying to the third year student since his phone had the app and he always gained notifications if someone commented, liked or, hell, _poked_ him. Mayuzumi humored Hayama a bit and responded but it did grow increasingly annoying and started to become irritating when Hayama started to do more making it feel like the Cheetah was stalking him Facebook profile.

That wasn't all, soon after that, Hayama started following to Mayuzumi's classes. It was like the blond was his own personal lost puppy that would speak in a loud and bold voice along with, sometimes, clinging onto the grey haired male, much to his annoyance and irritation. Mayuzumi wasn't the type to be clung to. He never did find enjoyment of having someone clinging to him and it didn't matter to him who was clinging to him. He didn't like it not one bit. Hayama even went as far as to having a place for him to eat during lunch and, somehow, if he didn't bring his lunch, he would have some food for him to share with. That greatly disturbed the grey haired teen but at the same time made him feel warm inside. Was it because he had someone paying this much attention to him? Well... He didn't know and for now. He somewhat didn't care.

Soon Hayama had stopped going home with Nebuya and Mibuchi but instead went home or rather accompanied Mayuzumi everyday after school ended and, if possible, meet up with the grey haired male to walk him to school. That was something new for him so he had no idea how to react at first but as it continued for weeks on end, he gained an annoyance and/or irritation with a hint of amusement.

There was even moments where Hayama asked or rather begged and whined along with complaining to Mayuzumi about how the classes were tough and his teacher said he needed a tutor. That's when the blond asked the grey haired teen if he could tutor him. Mayuzumi was very hesitant and obviously didn't want to do it but Hayama was a very convincing teen. Meaning the blond haired idiot had pestered him constantly, following him wherever, even to the bathroom annoyingly enough, he could just to get him to say that he would tutor him. In the end, Hayama won and ended up being tutored by Mayuzumi despite being a terrible teacher.

After that. That's when the shit hit the fan. Love confessions from the blond was directed towards Mayuzumi at fast rates. Either the blond had, like always, found him in the hallways and asked him out, rather loudly in fact, and uses shitty puns that would make a specific pun making Seirin player proud. ( **Here one Shun Izuki sneezed on Hy** **ū** **ga Junpei causing him to yell at the other for sneezing on him** ). The puns were, obviously, terrible with usual cat or basketball like puns. Hayama occasionally even did a pun about a few of the light novels Mayuzumi read, much to the older male's annoyance.

It even went to the point where every time he saw the blond, he went the other direction or tried to do whatever he could to use Misdirection outside of the sport he was suppose to use it _**just**_ to avoid him. It worked half the time but the rest didn't work due to someone telling the blond where he went or where he was. Then there was the fact that Hayama somehow knew where his locker was much to his disbelief and shock since no one paid attention to where his locker was. In his locker, every time he opened the door something fell out. It was usually flowers -here Mayuzumi gained a tic mark on his forehead-, chocolates -a jaw was clenched as the tic mark only grew-, and a constant stream of _love_ notes that just _almost_ made him bang his head against his locker in an attempt to knock himself out so he could refrain from strangling the blond and this bullshit.

Then came the yelling and harsh death glares Mayuzumi gave Hayama on a daily basis. Snark replies and threats were included into whatever conversation the two had while Hayama whined and moaned about the threats, shrugging them off as the grey haired male joking. It soon became an never ending 'fight' or rather a disagreement, well on Mayuzumi's part since Hayama just shrugged it off and whined pouting and clinging onto the third year.

Hayama went as far as to publicly ask Mayuzumi out on dates: in the mornings before school started, during school - regardless of where they were-, after school, during practice, after practice and when Mayuzumi was heading home. It was positively driving the grey haired male insane. It was somewhat of a good thing since he did find the entire thing secretly amusing and endearing that someone would do all of this, despite how annoying and irritating it was.

There was even a bet going around through the school about how long until Mayuzumi would snap and agree to a date with the hyper and Mayuzumi obsessive blond. Some said that Mayuzumi wouldn't snap and the remaining said that he would. Mibuchi and Nebuya had even taken part of the bet the entire school was in. They both voted that Mayuzumi would snap due to knowing that the blond wouldn't exactly quit and would keep trying even harder and when the blond tries harder, it gets worse for the victim er... _target_. It's almost as bad when he does his lightning dribbles on the court with all five fingers but it always held the same results -even to an obvious lesser extent; his opponent or target gives up sooner or later. Some even asked what Akashi Seijūrō thought of the ordeal and what his opinion was but he smiled baring his teeth in a mockingly polite yet hidden smile replying in a curt tone, "What Chihiro and Kotarō do is none of our concern but from what I have gathered from both Kotarō and Chihiro is that Chihiro _will_ break. He has barely any patience to deal with Kotarō.'' Then Akashi would send whoever asked him the question a sharp glare questioning, "Shouldn't you have something better to do than question me about my opinion on someone's relationship with another because, unlike you, I have things to attend to. Goodbye." Before whoever had questioned him could say something, the red haired Rakuzan president was already gone.

Well. It didn't take long before what Akashi said spread throughout the entire school but never reaching Mayuzumi's and Kotarō's ears, unsurprisingly. Mayuzumi never did pay attention to rumors and bets that float around the school nor did he care. Hayama, on the other hand, did care about rumors but the only thing stopping him from noticing the rumor like bet was Mayuzumi and his infatuation for him.

* * *

It was a month before the Winter Cup when it finally happened. Mayuzumi Chihiro had snapped and agreed.

* * *

It was during lunch and Mayuzumi had went to get something to drink from the cafeteria. Unusually Hayama wasn't following him but that didn't bother anyone since they knew the blond would come out from wherever he was and pounce on the grey haired male asking for a date.

True to everyone's unspoken words, the blond flew into the Rakuzan cafeteria and glomped, yes _glomped_ , Mayuzumi taking the grey haired male by surprising causing him to fall down on his ass. Then Hayama just talked and talked about random crap, occasionally asking the victim of the onslaught of words and 'affection' to go out with him. Mayuzumi was growing irritated by now. Usually he would be somewhat okay with being spoken to like that but when Hayama just flat out tackled and hugged him to the ground. He snapped.

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY HAYAMA!" Came Mayuzumi's enraged voice as he tried to forcibly push the blond away, only succeeding when he kicked the other off him and stood up; usually impassive grey eyes glaring angrily and annoyed at the blond.

Hayma groaned a bit and sat up off the floor, his arms behind him holding himself up as he stared up at the enraged third year male. "Stop what? Asking you out? It's not my fault I can't help but to like you!" The blond cried out, easily standing and clinging onto the grey haired basketball player causing him to growl and try to shove him away. "STOP CLINGING TO ME DAMMIT! YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU'RE A FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"Waaah! Don't be like Mayuzumi! You know you love me!" Hayama said with wide peridot green eyes that held stars and love in them. Seeing the look in the other's eyes and hearing what he said, his face flushed red from mostly embarrassment but others could easily pass it off as anger.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU, DUMB ASS!" Was Mayuzumi's embarrassed...er enraged reply but that didn't stop Hayama, who had declared rather loudly, "I will never take 'No' as an answer! I'll keep asking you over and over until you say yes!"

"FINE! FINE! IF IT MEANS YOU'LL LEAVE ME ALONE I'LL GO ON A FUCKING DAMN DATE WITH YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mayuzumi had shouted at the, now, stunned blond. The grey haired male had taken that chance to get the drink he wanted and already paid for before leaving quickly leaving ( **cough cough** FLEEING **cough cough** ) the cafeteria.

He was only a few feet away from the door as the processing of Mayuzumi's words had finally sank into Hayama's head and he cheered loudly, his cries of success and glee coming from him that made the grey haired male crack a smile as he muttered, "Congrats idiot..."

* * *

WHALE DEN...I probably made Kota-chan OOC buuut fuck it~

Kotarō: "It's fine Admin-nee~" **glomps admin grinning**

GAAH~! **Stumbles a bit before falling on my ass** DAMMIT KOTA-CHAN!

Kotarō: **grins cheekily**

Mayuzumi: "Idiot." **Mutters under his breath turning a page in the light novel he was reading**

SHHH BE QUIET CHI-CHAN! Now~ Favorite, Follow, Comment~ Do what chu please and I take requests~ =3= Say bye now guys~

Kotarō: "See ya all later~!" **Grins widely waving a bit**

Mayuzumi: "Hm? Bye..." **He stated not looking up from his book.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mayuzumi x Akashi

Chapter 5  
Mayuzumi x Akashi

* * *

It was after the filming of the Winter Cup when Mayuzumi found his crying boyfriend, Akashi Seijūrō in his dressing room.

AU where the characters are all actors but still possess their abilities and skills. OOC!Akashi Possessive!Loving!Mayuzumi

* * *

I don't own KnB cuz if I did all my ships would come true and Bakagami would be dead in a ditch~  
And **yesssss** I hate him~

* * *

When the filming of the Winter Cup was finished, everyone was exhausted, the on court actors more than off court ones and the staff who helped in filming, organizing, makeup, clothing and more.

Some were relieved that they were almost done with the final episode of the seasons and possibly last episode but others were sad that the show that they all worked together on, enjoyed and bonded during was ending. But they still had to do the ending which was after the Winter Cup had taken place. They were doing the last shots on different dates due to the multiple locations that each shot was taken at and also with the actors lives itself since they are rather busy with off film things.

They could use a green screen and do the typical movie making background magic but they wanted to keep it real just like how they did with everything else in the entire show. Besides it would not be that hard to film the places that they wished since it was a common place for their actors to be found and/or they had permission to shoot them which was always granted to them.

Interestingly enough, each actor they were friends, possibly dating another, and very much similarity to the character they had acted. Personality wise, they were ranging from being the same to being completely different or with something a bit different about them compared to their character. A few of the reasons why they were picked for the job was because of their relations and how very similar their personality matched the desired character.

Kuroko Tetsuya is rather invisible on and off screen and holds a similar attitude towards basketball and teamwork but when someone pushes his buttons, he lets it show. The little bluenette would go off in a cursing streak along with yelling and objects being thrown. He is practically a demon in angels skin. The thing was, it wasn't hard at times to make the poor bluenette snap and cause havoc and chaos. He was, in fact, dating Kagami Taiga but the relationship has been going on and off constantly which sometimes hindered their acting and scenes together. usually Kagami would do or say something that Kuroko would find offensive or just did not like and he would lash out on the other male pissed off beyond belief.

Kagami Taiga was similar to his character's persona and like Kuroko, had the same abilities and skills as his character. Unlike his character, he is rather intelligent and clever but his intelligence bordered bluntness and he had very often upset his boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya. It ranged from calling the bluenette small, a hot, and much more which were 100 percent true. He still had his character's fear for dogs due to an experience he had as a child so the director decided to use that against him.

Kise Ryōta, model on and off film, had to be the one who was opposite of their character the most. Unlike his character, he was quiet and more observing along with being much more intelligent. He didn't that much but when he did, it was a half smile or a smirk. Only his friends and boyfriend have actually heard him laugh that didn't sound fake. his laughs on and off screen are very much different if someone were to compare them. Kise has a cool and sometimes cold air around him and he does tend to stare or glare at people if he was irritated or annoyed regardless of who the victim of his stare or glare was. Despite his quiet nature, the blond is a pervert but only when it involved his boyfriend.

Midorima Shintarō. At first the character was not suppose to have lucky items but with the actor constantly bringing in different items everyday, the director decided that it would save them the hassle and added lucky items to one of the things his character would have. He may have been intelligent in and out of filming but he had plenty of idiotic and innocent moments where his boyfriend, Kazunari Takao, took great pleasure in taking advantage of. Midorima is not considered a 'tsundere' like his character but more of a 'dandere' or a shy person, in other words.

Aomine Daiki is lazy just like his character and perverted but he has no interest involving 'Mai-chan' or magazines in general. He is not arrogant like character enough to use the words: "The only one who can beat me is me." but when he does choose to use those words, he uses it as a joke just like the rest of his friends. He is a bit of a player and tends to move around between people in terms of dating but he usually ends up going to Imayoshi Shōichi. Their current relationship is unknown but with rumors going around, the two are very much labeled as 'dating' most likely.

Momoi Satsuki s actually intelligent and she does know how to cook. She doesn't have a clinging desire for Kuroko unlike her character who does, in fact, cling and also suffocate the small bluenette with her chest. Momoi is actually a rather shy person who doesn't enjoy clinging to hugging others nor is she loud and bubbly but rather reserved.

Murasakibara Atsushi is lazy and a snack loving person just like his character but the actor is rather enthusiastic about where he, unlike his character, actually plays offense rather than defense all the time. Unlike his snack loving character, he prefers eating all kinds of foods including the healthy kind. He is not lazy enough to not cook his own food. He would actually get up and go to his kitchen and cook something to eat unlike his character who would just complain as he was forced to go to the kitchen to just eat. He wouldn't even touch a cooking utensil unless he had to which was very rare.

Akashi Seijūrō was a mix between the two different sides of his character along with a bit of something else. Just like his character, he is a heir to a large company in Japan with his father being in charge and his own mother deceased. He has his character's kind, caring and mothering nature along with the cold and intimidating side who wouldn't hesitating in doing something he believed what is right. But the thing was about Akashi, the actor, and Akashi, the character, was the actor was emotionally sensitive. He gets too in touch with his character to the point where he would possibly act like the character outside of film or would cry his heart out from just the information and acting of his character's past. It was similar to when they were filming the double Akashi's mental breakdown from having Emperor Eye defeated, he felt mentally broke a bit at that moment in time. When it had shown Akashi's past,w hen he was a child; it had effected him greatly. He could easily put himself in his character's position and he could tell how much his character was suffering but no one truly said nothing or did nothing. His current and most helpful support has to be his boyfriend Mayuzumi Chihiro who he has been dating for at least a year.

* * *

Seirin was at the front, smiling and proud - and covered in sweat, each wore a medal around their neck and the Hyūga held the Winter Cup trophy. Shūtoku, Kaijō, and Rakuzan were behind them in single file lines watching as Seirin was rewarded for winning the Cup. Most were feeling sad and glad that the show was over since it allowed them to have more free time and do what they pleased. If someone were to look carefully, they would see a few players or actors glancing at their boyfriend. They obviously had something planned for the rest of the day if someone would judge how they looked at their partner.

Mayuzumi had shifted his gaze over to his boyfriend a few times to check if he was alright. He knew that this moment usually make the red haired actor mentally unstable with depressing and sorrow of losing even if he specifically didn't lose but his character did. His grey eyes had scanned the red head's face, noting the hidden pain of losing in his crimson eyes which made the grey haired male's jaw tighten briefly. Even before he had joined the show, he had been dating the red head and knew about how acting characters like this had made him in the end. They knew what would happen at the end and Mayuzumi was completely against Akashi playing the part but obviously Mayuzumi lost that argument like most. All he had to do was wait for the-

A loud buzzer sounded in the room and a voice yelling out, "Cut! That's a wrap!" signaling for everyone to get out of position and character which everyone did. Mayuzumi had sighed a bit, shaking his head in irritation and he rubbed his forehead with his arm to remove some sweat that was there. Kise could be seen going straight to his boyfriend, Kasamatsu...Yukio? Mayuzumi believed since he hasn't really spoken to the rather tsundere male enough. A yell was heard nearby as his attention was directed towards one Midorima Shintarō and Kazunari Takao. Takao, who Mayuzumi has spoken to and found rather nice and hilarious, had done something obviously perverted to the innocent Midorima whose face was a dark shade of red. A loud smack sound shifted his gaze to Kuroko and Kagami, who was sporting a slap mark on his face. Kuroko was obviously angry at his boyfriend and the words coming out of the bluenette's mouth weren't usually considered nice but Kagami looked nonchalant about what his small boyfriend was saying.

That made a loud sigh escape him before realizing that he hasn't seen his red haired boyfriend. Grey eyes had scanned the area a few times before coming up empty. He had a feeling that the smaller male was in his dressing room but decided to ask if anyone has seen him so he strolled over to one of make up interns, a really nice and helpful girl in his opinion. "Ayame," Mayuzumi called out to her causing the female to turn around and smile brightly seeing him.

"Yes? What is it Chiii-chan~?" The intern, Ayame, said with a childish grin on her face as she heard the male groan at the nickname she used. (Ye...made her up cuz why not)

Deciding to ignore the nickname, he rubbed the back of his neck a bit before continuing,"Have you seen Akashi? I took my eyes off him for a bit and he just vanished. It's like he's taking lessons from Kuroko when it comes to disappearing acts."

Akame giggled finding the disappearing acts amusing, she most likely imagined Akashi learning Misdirection from Kuroko and how bad the red head would be at it, Mayuzumi thought before snapping out of it as he heard her answer.

"I saw him just a few minutes ago I think..." Here she furrowed her eyebrows and lightly bite on her bottom lip as she thought for a few seconds before nodding her head, "Yeah. I saw him head over in the direction of his dressing room. Is everything alright? I called out to him but he just kept walking so I'm just thinking he didn't hear me but...he usually always hear me.." The female's tone was obvious that she was worried for the red haired actor which made him glad that someone knew that Akashi had been acting unusual today.

With a smile and a shake of his head he answered, "Everything's okay. He probably didn't hear you since those four," here he nods his head over to the two couples who were still yelling," were at it today."

Akame made an 'ahh'ing sound as she nodded her head understanding him before Mayuzumi bid her goodbye and left to go to his boyfriend's dressing room.

It took at least ten minutes to get to his boyfriend's dressing room. He was annoyed that Akashi had chosen to have a room so far from the set but he knew the reasons why since he also approved of them himself. He didn't want anyone to find out about Akashi emotional sensitivity towards the character he acts since some would try and take advantage of the red head and blackmail him so this was the best option.

When he reached Akashi's room he heard quiet sobs through the door causing him to frown a bit. Mayuzumi took a deep breath before putting an encouraging smile on his face as he opened the door. Even when he walked through the doorway and closed the door, locking it, his boyfriend never did look up at him. Akashi was laying on his stomach, still in the Rakuzan uniform, face pressed against a pillow on a couch that was in the room, crying.

* * *

Akashi, the second the scene was over, he fled the set rather quickly. He had heard the intern Ayame call out to him but he kept going at a fast rate. It didn't take long for him to arrive at his dressing room and he had went inside quickly, closing the door behind him before flopping onto the couch on his stomach as he began to cry.

Sure he shouldn't feel this kind of sadness but he knew the feeling of constantly winning and the pain that comes with losing. Since it was the character's first loss and how much self control he had to not break down in tears because he knew what it was like to lose for the first time, he just had to cry when he was in the privacy of his own dressing room.

Sobs wracked his body as his shoulder shook, tears had overflowed and ran down his cheeks in a nonstop constant movement. He could tell his sobs were growing louder so he had pressed his face against a pillow to muffle the noises that escaped him. He didn't know how long he had been crying, all he knew was that his heart felt too heavy in his chest and he could feel like he could not breath and it wasn't because his face was pressed against a pillow.

When he heard the sound of a door opening, he lifted his head up to look at the person who entered revealing his tear stained face and red eyes. He couldn't even choke out the name of his boyfriend before the grey haired male was by his side and hugging him tightly causing the red head to cling to the other and sob into his chest. Akashi felt Mayuzumi rock him back and forth gently as a hand went up and gently stroked his red hair as a way to calm him. In the end, the older male's tactics had worked and the younger male's sobs had turned into mere sniffles.

There was silence between the two as Akashi went lax in Mayuzumi's arms causing the male to shift in his boyfriend in his arms a bit so he was holding him nice and close to his chest. The red haired male's head was nestled against the other's neck and his arms were around his boyfriend's waist while the grey haired male had his arms around the smaller one and propped his head onto the others. The silence in the room soon gained a calming and relaxing feeling causing the mentally exhausted red head actor to drift off asleep.

Mayuzumi never did notice his boyfriend falling asleep on him until he wanted to ask him a question. His words died in his throat seeing his sleeping boyfriend in his arms as a smile appeared on his face. He found the sight of his peacefully sleeping boyfriend rather cute and adorable especially when his boyfriend is acting like a clinging kitten. He always did enjoy calling Akashi 'his kitten'. Akashi never did understand why Mayuzumi called him that even if he did tell the red head multiple times.

He knew that it was better if the red head slept at home instead of the dressing room so he gently picked his boyfriend up in his arms before standing, carrying him bridal style. He unlocked and opened the dressing room door with a bit of trouble before leaving. It took him at least ten minutes to make it back to where a few others remained. He caught sight of the intern before calling her over explaining a few things before telling her to tell the director. Ayame understood completely and agreed before telling them goodbye then she went off to get the director. Using that time, Mayuzumi carried his sleeping boyfriend outside to the parking lot and to his car. (I don't do cars. I don't know my car brands and shit so stfu).

He had a bit of difficulty in opening the passenger door but he was able to do it in the end. He gently set his boyfriend in the seat and buckled him up correctly before closing the door. He went over to the drivers side (idek. I got a permit but dis shit is jus fuking confusing a bit), opened the door and got in; closing the door. He got his keys and put it in the ignition and turned it, starting up the car. He backed out of the parking spot before driving out of the studio parking lot. (Cars...Are my weakness... XD shhhh)

 _ **~le Time skip~**_

It took Mayuzumi thirty minutes at least to get to his home since Akashi's home was farther and much more difficult. So when he arrived home, he parked in the driveway, turned off the car and got out; putting his keys in his pocket. He closed the car door before going to the passenger side where he opened the door and unbuckled his boyfriend's seat belts. The older male had picked up the smaller one easily and held him in his arms before closing the door shut with his foot. He went over to the front door and unlocked the door and opened it before walking inside. Knowing Akashi would prefer watching movies and eating snacks when he wakes up, he set his sleeping boyfriend down on his coach.

He left the house and to his car to lock the doors before heading back inside. When he walked inside, Akashi was sitting up on the couch rubbing his eyes tiredly. The red head's crimson red eyes met the grey haired male's grey eyes and there was a silent conversation between the two started. Mayuzumi sent his now awake boyfriend a smile before going into his kitchen as Akashi turned the television on and started going through the channels to find a movie to watch. A few seconds later, banging and clattering along with a few colorful words were heard from the kitchen as Akashi chuckled smiling faintly knowing that Mayuzumi must have tried to get something down and it ended up falling on him and on the ground. It was a common occurrence for his boyfriend to be clumsy and drop something.

When Akashi found a movie he wanted to watch, Mayuzumi came out of the kitchen holding popcorn, ice cream, soda - multiple kinds of soda, different types of chips and, of course, cake and cookies. They don't finish the food and drinks but its there for the two to have multiple choices of what to eat. Mayuzumi's eyes went to the television and raised an eyebrow recognizing the movie, "The Lazarus Effect? Why do you want to watch that movie?" (I have never seen the movie but I wanna! So shhhh )

"It seems interesting." Akashi replied automatically which was the red head's usual response for everything that he picked for them to watch. Mayuzumi shrugged a bit and set the food and drinks on the coffee table in front of them before sitting down beside Akashi. The older male wrapped his arm around the younger male's waist holding him close as the movie started.

During the movie, Akashi had jumped a bit at a few jump scares but the rest were hidden by clinging onto the grey haired male beside him. Mayuzumi didn't mind having his boyfriend clinging to him since he enjoyed having him close despite the circumstances. By the time the movie was over, the red head had fallen asleep while the grey haired male watched it to the end.

Mayuzumi could only smile as he gazed at his sleeping boyfriend. His grey eyes scanned the room briefly before turning the television off. He took Akashi in arms as he shifted them into a better position with the small red head asleep on his chest. He gazed his sleeping boyfriend lovingly as he gently touched the other's cheek. Holding the other closer, his eyes slid shut before dozing off with a single thought.

 _'I'm glad that I'm with you Akashi.. I love you...'_

* * *

OH MY FUCKING GOD! I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS LIKE FOREEEEVEEER! BUT I finished it... I seriously haven't seen the Lazarus Effect and I kinda do since I love Paranormal things even if I don't want that to happen to me (obviously) and I get scared by it easily. I watch it cuz it's interesting and for the thrill. Oh and since Junior year started for me it's A LOT harder for me to update this..so yeah...

Akashi: "I do not see myself jumping from a few jump scares." **The red head stated dryly as dual colored eyes narrowed in faint irritation.** "Nor do I see myself with Chihiro."

Mayuzumi: "And I don't see you with anyone else but your own fingers. Plus I rather be with someone much more decent but you don't see me bitching, now do you?" **The older male scoffed, glaring at the red head with narrowed grey eyes.**

 **glances around nervously** OKAY THEN! SAY GOOODBYE AND THAT'S IT! WE DO NOT NEED AN ARGUMENT HERE PEOPLE!

Akashi: "Goodbye for now." **Akashi said curtly.**

Mayuzumi: "Whatever... There's a new manga I want to read so bye." **Mayuzumi spoke in annoyance and in a dismissive tone as he left.**

 **visibly sulks**...Everyone's mean...but whatever~ Thanks for reading~


	6. Chapter 6 - Midorima x Takao (M-Rated)

Chapter 6  
Midorima x Takao (M-Rated)

* * *

Takao teases Midorima about his lucky item of the day. Midorima, obviously taking the teasing seriously, decides to do something about it when everyone on the team is gone and it is only them in the Shūtoku locker room.

M-Rated! Meaning yaoi sex scene. If you don't like nor do you enjoy reading smut then ignore this chapter/one-shot. Dom!Midorima x Sub!Takao.

* * *

I may have done this kind of role-play online but I have never written a one-shot so excuse the horrible sex scene.

I don't own KnB cuz if I did all my ships would come true and Bakagami would be dead in a ditch~  
And **yesssss** I hate him~

* * *

Loud wanton moans and a few grunts came from behind the door of Shūtoku's locker room. If anyone walked by and was curious about the sounds, they would have opened the door and be met with the sight of Shūtoku's shooter, Midorima Shintarō, _fucking_ his partner, Kazunari Takao; both equally naked.

Takao was pushed up against the lockers, ass sticking out and his face pressed roughly against the cool metal of the locker doors. The brunette was gripping onto the lockers or whatever his hands could grab onto so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. His body had a small shine of sweat on him from his previous and current activities.

The hawk eyed male was weak in the knees if someone were to judge how they shook and seemed like they were about to give out but strong hands held his lower body up. Loud mewls and moans came from the male as his partner and friend fucked him from behind, occasionally arching his back and crying out in pleasure when he felt a hand hit his behind hard causing a stinging yet pleasurable feeling that went straight to Takao's length making it twitch.

The dominating male who was fucking the smaller male had a small yet pleased smirk on his face while his green eyes had darkened with lust and desire. Sweat rolled down his body as he gripped onto his precious partner's hips tightly, holding up the other male. He did not want the Hawk eyed male to suddenly fall since it would hurt him, possibly, and obviously ruin the mood.

Darken green eyes scanned his partner's body from behind before leaning down and nipped and sucked on the other's back, neck, and practically anywhere he could reach as he left 'love bites' or hickeys across Takao's skin. He could feel the wet warm and tight heat of Takao surrounding his cock clench and unclench every time he hit the others prostate.

A hand was raised and came down hard on his partners ass cheek creating a loud 'smack' sound in the air. The tightening of the fleshy walls around him made him groan loudly and thrust his large cock harder and faster into Takao's body.

Midorima's chest was pressed flush against Takao's back; the skin contact driving the 'poor' Hawk eyed male crazy even more so when he felt a warm breath against his ear and a voice filled with lust and desire purring out lowly, "Enjoying yourself Takao~?"

A cry came from the brunette as he felt some thing hot and wet, which he registered as a tongue seconds later, on the shell of his ear causing him to tighten around the green haired male. When he did not hear Takao answer him, green eyes darken with growing lust rather than angry and he raised his hand once more and brought the hand down hard on the other male's ass eliciting a cry of pleasure and a response from him.

"Ah~! S-Shin-chan S-So good~!" Takao mewled wantonly before a scream of pleasure came from him when Midorima's hand was wrapped around his partner's erection, digging his finger into the slit, rubbing it in a painfully pleasurable way. The green haired dug his perfectly manicured nails into his partner's hips to the point when they were done, there would be bruises showing off the two males' activities.

The green haired male plowed his hard and thick length harder and faster into the sweet wet and hot walls of the hawk eyed male, reaching the deepest parts of him without much difficulty- obviously hitting the other's prostate, or sweet spot, repeatedly with perfect precision. The seme's hand reached out and gripped onto his uke's hair and forced the other's head back to bare his neck.

Lusty green eyes scanned the pale and marked neck for a few seconds before his mouth was on the neck, biting the other's neck lightly or rough enough to not break the skin. While he did so, he lifted Takao's leg up to get into a better position to thrust his cock deeper inside the other's body.

A scream of pleasure erupted from the brunette as he arched his back into an uncomfortable angle. The male's grey blue eyes were rolled back into his head while his mouth remained open, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Silent screams came from the male as he was brutally fucked the Shūtoku ace.

To keep his own moans and groans silent, Midorima bit and sucked roughly on Takao's neck; his movements growing harder and faster along with the lewd sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the squishing noises from where Midorima's cock left and entered the other's body repeatedly in a non-stop and fluid movement.

As Midorima's thrusts grew harder and faster, it grew sloppier along with the green haired male's low grunting and panting against Takao's ear. It was a clear and obvious sign that the Shūtoku ace was not going to last long anymore and it did not matter much to him since he knew his partner was about ready to cum judging by how the other's walls clenched around him impossibly tightly which made it harder for him to fuck the other's hole.

He knew Takao would be stubborn and not want to cum first so with a smirk, he dug and rubbed the slit of the other's cock to an almost abusing level which only made the brunette scream out in pleasurable pain and cum hard. Thick and long ropes of white sticky liquid coated the ace's hand and the locker in front of him along with the the floor a bit.

The sudden, or not so sudden, tightness made Midorima moan lowly. His thrusts grew rapid yet uneven as he made his way to his orgasm. After a few seconds of the green haired male's rapid and hard fucking, he gave one final thrust and came deep inside the brunette causing the male to mewl weakly feeling a warm fill him up.

The two stayed like that for a while to regain their breath before Midorima slowly pulled out of Takao. He picked up the Hawk eyed male in his arms bridal style, who did not seem to mind since he was too busy to bring himself back from the aftereffects, and carried him over to a nearby bench in the room. The shooter sat down on the bench as he place the other male snugly on his lap. He pushed his glasses up, which stayed on during the entire thing, with his middle and forefinger before gently stroking Takao's cheek.

It took Takao a minute or two to recover from the aftereffects and his face flushed red the second he realized what their position was. Midorima could only smirk, glad to see the other male flustered which was usually him due to his tsundere nature, at the other male's reaction finding pleasure in seeing the look before remembering something.

"Takao. I believe you have something to say to me." It was obvious Midorima was waiting for Takao to answer him. Takao, in response, felt his face heat up even more much to his hidden disbelief. Grey-blue eyes glanced away briefly, which made Midorima's smirk only grow, before meeting green eyes answering him.

"You were right and I was wrong. You are the dominate one...despite having a ...pink vibrating dildo with you."

"And?" The green haired male was waiting for the other to continue since he knew the Hawk-Eyed male was just stalling a right now.

"I-I'm sorry for teasing you about how you would always be the submissive one in a relationship ...and that you would need the help of toys to get yourself off.." Takao visibly winced as he remembered the other male's expression when he told him that. Sure it was funny but it was a bit mean for him to tell the the ace that.

Midorima stared at the other's expression before nodding his head curtly replying back simply, "You're forgiven nanodayo. Just do not do it again."

Takao nodded his head slowly before smiling happily clearly understanding the other male's words but secretly knew he would do something like this against just for a fucking like he just had. "Of course Shin-chan~"

"Good. Now let's go take a shower." Midorima stated about ready to help the other male off his lap before said male started whining and complaining about not wanting to take a shower and how he wanted to stay like this with his precious Shin-chan. Midorima was reluctant at first but seeing the pouting and begging look Takao was giving him he could not help but to blush, avert his gaze to the side and agree. "Very well... A few more minutes then we will go and take a shower."

A bright smile appeared on Takao's face as he nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck, "Haha~ Thank you Shin-chan~ I love you~!" He exclaimed happily, grey-blue eyes bright with happiness causing the green haired male to stutter out embarrassed, "Y-You're welcome...and I-I love you too Takao.."

* * *

Uwah~ Sex scenes are weird when you're writing/typing them~ Role-playing it is much easier in my opinion cuz this is like role-playing by yourself which is amusing, stupid, and hard~ Comment if I should keep doing parts where the character ships are talking about the one-shot ne~? Thanks~ Favorite, Follow, and Comment~! Ja ne~!


	7. Chapter 7 - Kasamatsu x Kuroko

Chapter Seven

Kasamatsu x Kuroko

* * *

Thanks to everyone's perky blond ace, one Kaijō captain will be with his invisible shadow crush.

* * *

I don't own KnB cuz if I did all my ships would come true and Bakagami would be dead in a ditch~

And **yesssss** I hate him~

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio was a bit taken off guard when he first heard Kise Ryōta, Kaijō's new ace, talked about the Kiseki no Sedai's, or Generation of Miracle's, Phantom Sixth Player. He did not really believe that there was a sixth player at first but hearing the loud and annoying blond talk, he came to accept the fact that the unknown player was real and not a figment of someone's imagination.

But then the words 'Kurokocchi~' did this or 'Kurokocchi' did that started coming out of the model's mouth in a constant flow, he honestly was getting irritated to the point where he automatically kicked the blond's side. Kise had obviously whined and cry anime tears that Kasamatsu-senpai was being a 'bully' to him, which caused said 'bully' to yell and step/kick the blond repeatedly angrily creating a beautiful and hilarious relationship between senpai and kōhai.

When the tsundere captain first saw Kuroko Tetsuya, he was not very impressed appearance wise but with the small bluenette's disappearing acts and reappearance in and out of games caught his attention. Going against Seirin for the first time was easy at the beginning but grew difficult and much different than other games he had played in later on. So he was getting a bit irritated and annoyed by the small Seirin bluenette's skill of Misdirection and he want to find a way to win against them along with beating Kuroko's Misdirection.

So when Kise brought up how Kuroko had a limit and his misdirection will fail sometime later, he took that as advantage. He had hoped that they would win against Seirin but, in the end, they lost much to their shock and disbelief. It was a good game, a practice game but still a very good game. It gave Kasamatsu information about the Seirin team and how to improve Kaijō's team in order to beat the Seirin's players. Plus his respect for the Seirin's number eleven grew from what it had started out as. He never did expect to have his team beaten by a team like theirs nor did he suspect that he would sooner or later fall for the small bluenette.

As time went on, Kaijō had plenty of time to grow stronger and stronger while, during that period, Kise kept bringing up multiple stories of Kurokocchi or the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai (Generation of Miracles). Kasamatsu could tell how much the blond model looked up to each of the other members including Kuroko and Momoi but, to be blunt, it was growing increasingly annoying and he constantly had to yell and berate the blond for not practicing or getting off topic about things.

Strangely enough, to him, he never did mind it when Kise spoke about Kuroko. Most or rather all the members of the team shrugged it off as Kasamatsu wanting more information about Kuroko to use to find a way to shut down Kuroko during a game if Kaijō and Seirin were ever going to go against each other.

Kise , on the other hand, recognized it automatically as what he believed to be a crush or at least a growing crush. Even though Kise may give the impression that he was in 'love' with Kuroko. He wasn't. He just adored the small shadow as if he was his younger brother, his very adorable, silent and wonderful little brother. The blond easily saw how his senpai reacted every time he brought up 'Kurokocchi' and found it amusing and adorable but he felt naturally possessive over the bluenette.

The model did not exactly have a crush on the smaller male but it was just a protective-possessive kind of feeling in him when he thought of the bluenette due to his fragile and delicate appearance, which he tried to deny multiple times back in their Teikō years but was constantly corrected by one or more of the other Miracles.

Noting his senpai's reactions, he made sure to tell plenty of stories about the little bluenette during practices. Each story different than the previous one he told before. He goes through multiple stories each day. When he ran out of something to talk about, he just remembered an old one and retold it. Even though everyone there complained that he should 'shut up and practice' or 'stop retelling those stories' he didn't besides Kasamatsu-senpai has not told him to stop. Now he only gets irritated by the blond when he brings up another Miracle and stories about them. Occasionally the model would do it purposely just to see his senpai get angry at him but he easily calmed him down, some minutes later, when he began talking about some things.

Nearing the Winter Cup, Kise began talking to the rest of the Generation of Miracles including 'Kurokocchi' and Momoi to be caught up to date with everyone. Some were brief and to the point and some stretched for an hour or two depending the conversation. The blond learned what was going on with everyone and how they were along with what they were doing. He even went as far as to plan hangout dates when he didn't have any modeling jobs which everyone attended separately of course. No one wanted to do a group hangout anymore but they were willing if it was just Kise since it would be less troublesome for everyone else. During that time, he spent the most time with Kuroko to, of course, get more stories about the little bluenette so he could tell Kasamatsu them.

Kuroko had noticed what Kise was doing but the bluenette had no idea what the blond was planning so he ignored it, for now, and continued on going with the blond to hang out. From Kuroko's point of view, the blond was being loud as usual but he usually asked plenty of questions about him and sometimes about if he was interested in someone. Kuroko replied with a blunt response whenever Kise asked if he had a crush on another about denying that he doesn't. Even if he did have a crush, there was no way in hell he was going to tell the hyper blond model since he could mess it up for him.

Just like how Kise was with Kasamatsu, he spoke about the Kaijō captain plenty. It was enough to catch the bluenette's attention for good and bad reason since it made it seem suspicious that he was talking about his own senpai that much to him which also caught his interest and attention.

In Kuroko's opinion when he saw Kaijō captain, he found him rather bold, caring, and just flat out interesting to him. So with the gaining of stories and information about Kasamatsu, his interest grew. Despite the many times Kise complained texting and/or calling him about how 'Kasamatsu-senpai' hit him, Kuroko gladly and willingly allowed the calls and messages with a faint smile on his face. Seirin's shadow player only grew eager for more hang out time with Kise after basketball practice despite how late it was. The little bluenette only wanted more information about the blond ace's captain which the blond willing gave out.

When it came to the time where Seirin and Kaijō had to go against each other in the Winter Cup, Kasamatsu had half of his attention on Kuroko and half on the game itself, not that it showed much. Kuroko was just like Kaijō captain. His impassive blue eyes were either on Kasamatsu, the opposing players or his own teammates so he could do his role and pass the ball around using Misdirection. Kise, on the other hand, was smirking widely to himself. Technically it was freaking out some of Seirin's players and a few of Kaijō's when they caught sight of the smirk. It was rather disturbing on the blond's face like it was meant to be on Akashi's face. The smirk was an all knowing one that practically screamed that he knew everything that was going on and no one knew anything. It annoyed, creeped and irritated the players who saw the smirk on the blond's face and they did want to know what exactly the blond was hiding but it was obvious that the model would not talk about it to anyone since a few people have already tried and ultimately failed.

It was like that for the entire game despite their own exhaustion. They continued to watch the other with Kise smirking widely like an insane lunatic but mostly a matchmaker who was thinking along the lines: "YES! YES! YES! THEY'LL BE TOGETHER SOONER OR LATER! YES!" But strangely enough every time those words went through Kise's mind, both Kuroko and Kasamatsu felt an unknown feeling of discomfort shiver go down their spine causing both players to look around, never suspecting Kise to be the cause of the feeling.

The second the buzzer (? i'm not a sports fan) buzzed(?), the match has ended and Seirin won. Seirin felt glee and happiness of beating Kaijō while the opposite team felt sadness and pain at losing. Both teams were exhausted as they left the court but as they left, steel blue eyes met impassive yet bright from hidden happiness and joy filled blue eyes causing both players to pause to stare at each other. On the sidelines, their teammates stopped walking to look at the two as they held their staring contest.

The two never did notice how their teammates were watching them. Hell they could practically feel the tension between the two and it was not a bad tension in fact but a warm one in a way. Aida Riko, Seirin's coach, noticed 100% what was going on between the two before ushering the rest of Seirin's players away before taking Kuroko's hand and guiding him to the locker rooms to change. It was the same for the Kaijō team, Kise knew what was going on and practically forced his teammates to leave the court before getting his senpai's hand and tugging him to Kaijō's locker room for the day. The actions of the two staring males' teammates caused them to break eye contact and have a blush on their faces; small on Kuroko's but a large one on Kasamatsu's, courtesy of his tsundere nature.

After that scene on the court, the two players were teased about it constantly by their own teammates whenever they were in sight of those on the team. Of course no one said anything about the two having the moment with each other on the court since it wasn't theirs to talk about involving those who were not at the game nor did they see it.

When it came to the time of Kaijō vs Shūtoku at the Winter Cup, Kuroko had, before the game started, pulled the Kaijō's captain to the side and wished him and his team good luck along with giving the older teen a supportive smile. Kasamatsu had stuttered out a 'thank you' as his face flushed pink a bit from the other's words and the smile, a cute one, that was directed towards him before rushing back to his team after Kuroko replied back with an 'You're welcome.' While watching the tsundere captain walk or rather run back to his team, a faint smile appeared on his face as he felt his own face heat up a bit before tearing his gaze away from the rapidly retreating form of the Kaijō player and went back to where his team was waiting.

Throughout the entire game, Kuroko's usually impassive blue eyes was following Kasamatsu's movements with an intense look in them. His teammates noticed the gaze that was set on the Kaijō captain but they said nothing other than Aida saying something to herself about "Real life boy love." which made the guys to stare at her with wide eyes before inching away from her.

Down on the court as he played against Shūtoku throughout the entire game, Kasamatsu could practically feel the intense stare of a specific bluenette. It made him falter a bit a the beginning to his hidden embarrassment but he was able to pull through it in the end. Even the other players on the court could feel an intense look on them when they neared the Kaijō captain but they did not say anything out loud, settling on discussing it later at a better time.

When the game ended with Kaijō losing to Shūtoku with the score of 54 to 96. It would have been a much better match if their ace, Kise Ryōta, was able to participate in the game but with a leg injury, it made it impossible for the blond to be a part of the game. Kasamatsu and the others were crushed by the defeat but they held their heads up high, leaving the court as if they didn't lose but as they left, they passed Seirin. Kasamatsu stopped them telling them briefly 'Good luck' and 'Win.' before sending Kuroko a long glance which the bluenette easily responded with his own glance and a faint smile.

At the sight of the smile, Kasamatsu shook his head a bit to try and dismiss the blush before barking orders at the Kaijō team to keep walking. At the order, the team continued on as they spoke to each other in hushed whispers about what Kasamatsu said before murmuring about what he was planning on doing. The Kaijō captain remained behind a bit to look at Seirin's shadow a bit longer before smiling encouragingly at the bluenette slightly before leaving, joining up with his team.

The Seirin team was staring pointedly at Kuroko who was just looking or rather staring impassively at them obviously asking a silent question about why were they staring at him like that. Using their unique ways of trying to get each other out of their stupor, the entire team continued on with a faintly blushing Kuroko following close behind.

When they arrived, they saw Rakuzan was already practicing on the court on their side of the gym floor. Taking their position side of the court, they began to do warmups while occasionally looking over at the Rakuzan side seeing how they were doing and they were pretty amazed by the opposing team's abilities from just seeing their warmup. Within minutes afterwards, the warmup was over and the game had started.

Up in the stands, the Kaijō team watched Seirin play against Rakuzan. It was difficult for Seirin at first which was an obvious fact since it was Rakuzan, the ruling school in basketball, an obvious superior school and team. Kasamatsu felt somewhat sorry for the team and mostly Kuroko for having to go up against Rakuzan and Akashi, the previous captain and still, in a way, captain of the Generation of Miracles.

As the game continued, Kasamatsu was growing jumpy from excitement. Even if he wasn't on the court, he could feel his own excitement at the sight of the two teams playing against each other. With bright steel blue eyes, he watched each player but his gaze always ended back on Kuroko out of reflex and a bit of worry due to the small bluenette was playing against the Rakuzan captain and this was his old captain. Feelings would possibly get in the way of his play from just the red head's presence since some players wouldn't want to play against their ex-captain but the Kaijō captain felt happy that Kuroko didn't give into his emotions about the situation and continued playing.

As the game went on, Kasamatsu's amazement and shock grew for Seirin's team. For a team that was at the bottom was able to stand up against Rakuzan, the school with the highest playing ability, was amazing and even the fact that they were able to hold themselves against a team that had three of the Uncrowned Kings and the Generation of Miracles captain. He did have some moments where he wanted to strangle a few people for what was happening down on the court involving Kuroko being told that he's the old version and that there was a newer and improved version of him. Sure Kasamatsu couldn't _hear_ that but he could tell by the look on the bluenette's face that it wasn't good.

When it was fourth quarter, he was surprised and taken off guard by the sudden change in play by Rakuzan. He didn't understand what happened to Akashi due to the fact only minutes ago he was like an inexperienced player and now he was back to his usual self or even better. Kise sensing and knowing his senpai's confusion, he easily started explaining the situation with a bright and excited smile on his cheerful. Kise's eyes were bright with excitement and happiness at seeing the old 'Akashicchi' back. The blond model did truly miss the original Akashi since that Akashi was much nicer and kinder than the other one but he never did understand why exactly that Akashi took the place of the original.

As Kise explained, the rest of the team realized what exactly had happened to the red head captain and his sudden change in personality. They didn't know exactly what to think about it as they watched the game. Rakuzan was beating Seirin but not by a lot of points but then, when the final level of the Zone came into play. Eyes were wide as everyone watched in amazement and shock by the team play and abilities that the Seirin team had. Despite what was happening, Rakuzan was still holding on, they didn't plan on losing so easily to Seirin but when a loud buzz filled the air, the game was over with the score of 106 to 105 in Seirin's favor. It signaled the defeat of Rakuzan and the victory of Seirin.

Shock, glee and excitement went through everyone as most cheered loudly in victory for Seirin as Rakuzan kept their head high and held back their tears of pain of losing. People could see Akashi going to Kuroko and congratulating him for his victory and that the two would play against each other one day again.

The teams, Seirin, Rakuzan, Shūtoku, and Kaijō soon gathered on the gym court in formal lines as Seirin received the trophy and medals for winning the Winter cup with the other three teams watching them. Soon after gaining the medals and the trophy, the teams left to go to the locker rooms to change and later head home for much needed sleep with each team having a different emotion than the other and new and unforgettable memories.

A days later the Generation of Miracles brought their team over to a common street basketball court in Tokyo to met up with Seirin's team for a game. The games were like this: Rakuzan vs Yōsen, Shūtoku vs Tōō, and Kaijō vs Seirin. Rakuzan won, obviously, against Yōsen with the score of 89 to 83 that lasted for a rather long time despite how fast the players were moving which was a fast pace to gain points but to tire out at a fast rate also. Next was Shūtoku vs Tōō with the score of 76 to 80, it being Tōō's victory. Despite Shūtoku having Midorima's three pointers and his team work with Kazunari Takao, they lost due to the fact Aomine stole plenty of balls from the opposing team that it was difficult to pass the ball to Midorima which led to their defeat. Now it was Kaijō vs Seirin turn.

It started off the same as the other games the two teams played against each other, teammates passing to each other, the ball getting stolen, three pointers, etc. That was until some point in the middle of the game with Kaijō in the lead by 4 points with the score of 44 to 40. Kise, being the match making, idiotic, and hyper blond that he is, decided to 'accidentally' run into Kasamatsu who had the ball and was about to pass Kuroko. With the blond running directly into him from behind without his knowledge, the Kaijō captain had fell on top of the small bluenette that was, now underneath him, standing in front of him.

The small bluenette shadow had hit the back of his head against the ground but it wasn't enough to cause a concussion despite the circumstances and he was about to say something about the pain at the back of his head when he suddenly felt a pair of warm lips against his own which made his eyes grow wide from shock. Kasamatsu couldn't stop himself from falling on top of the smaller male and he was about to yell at the person who ran into him but he felt a pair of hands on the back of his head that forced pushed his head down until he was kissing the Seirin shadow.

A proud smirk appeared on Kise's face as he got the two kiss in the end and he removed his hands from his senpai's head before quickly fleeing to the sidelines to avoid the future wraith of his senpai. Everyone else was in total shock and disbelief at the sight of the two males lip locked before a few sighs were heard which incidentally came from the rest of the Generation of Miracles since it _was_ something Kise would do to someone.

Time seemed to stop (So damn cheesy...ugh..) for the two as they relaxed into the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Realization that they were kissing hit when they felt like they were running out of air so Kasamatsu jolted back out of the kiss and up off the ground leaving Kuroko on the ground panting, struggling to regain his breath. Both of their faces were red from lack of air and embarrassment. The Kaijō captain snapped out of it when he remembered the other player was on the ground.

He bent down quickly and took the small bluenette's hand and pulled him up onto his feet as he spoke rapidly. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Kuroko. I didn't mean to do it. Kise," He casually threw out a name since he did have a feeling it was the blond's fault as his face turned hot and a darker shade of red," was the one who made me fall on top of you. I didn't want to kiss you- Wait! That came out wrong! I wanted to b-but I-I h-he! It was Kise's fault! Kise made me k-k-k-ki-"

Kasamatsu was cut off by a soft pair of lips touching his own that caused his eyes to grow wide and quiet down before, after a few seconds, kiss back. A faint smile appeared on Kuroko's face feeling the other kiss back before his arms snaked around the older teen's neck causing the other to wrap his arms around the bluenette's waist. The kiss between the two carried on until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat which made the two jolt and split apart with their faces bright red.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you two finding a boyfriend I would rather not keep seeing it... It does turn a bit uncomfortable for most people." Akashi stated dryly with a faint smirk of amusement as he watched the two stutter and try to explain themselves before giving up. "Now," the red head Rakuzan captain began, "I believe if it was best if you two go to another location to continue your...session instead of having it here."

At the red head's words they could only flush a darker shade of red and obediently gathered their belongings and left not arguing with the red head knowing that it would be impossible to go against him. The two players went over to Kuroko's house since it was closer and it would be a better place to continue whatever activity they had planned.

When entering Kuroko's home, the bluenette guided the older teen to his room and decided to be extremely blunt with the tsundere captain, "Kasamatsu-kun. I've been watching you for some time and I gained a crush on you. Will you go out with me?"

Kasamatsu was taken off guard by the approach and he felt his face heat up, "Y-You don't need to go saying things like that.. I was planning on asking you out anyway..." The male muttered the last part embarrassed.

Hearing the other male's reply, Kuroko seemed to bright up considerably and pull the older male into a sweet and gentle kiss that Kasamatsu quickly responded to. They pulled back a few seconds later and judging by the look in their eyes, it was obvious the two were going to be a couple and no one was going to stop them. For the rest of the day, the two teens spent it cuddling, kissing, and hanging out until they fell asleep in the bluenette's room on his bed.

* * *

HOLY MOTHER OF FUUUUUUUUUUUCK THAT TOOK FOREVER...it's like 14 pages with 4216 words so...it's long compared to the others which were shorter but whatever~! Favorite, follow, comment/review~


	8. Chapter 8 - Takao x Kuroko

Chapter 8

Takao x Kuroko

* * *

Shūtoku's hawk-eyed point guard, Kazunari Takao, decided to take his adorable boyfriend and Seirin shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya, out on a date just to see the bluenette's cute reactions

Mentions: Kise x Akashi and Murasakibara x Midorima.

* * *

I don't own KnB cuz if I did all my ships would come true and Bakagami would be dead in a ditch~

And **yessssssss** I hate him~

* * *

This had to be the first time Takao had been with someone for at least a year in terms of a romantic relationship. Sure the teen had dated a few people in the past, all of the girls since that was before he realized that he wasn't exactly into the opposite sex like most men.

It was rather scary at first for him since he had no idea how his friends and family going to react to their friend/son being homosexual. It had taken at least a few weeks before he _finally_ confronted his family about his sexuality. To his honest surprise, his family was welcoming and warm to the fact that he wasn't interested in girls whatsoever. His sister even made a comment about how it was not surprising since he always dated girls for at least a month or two before dumping them saying that he just wasn't feeling.

That comment caused the hawk-eyed player to whine and complain to his sister about what she said which started up an one hour joking and discussion period of how it was obvious of Takao's sexuality. All of that only made him feel better, warmer inside that his family still cared for him, and embarrassed that they continued to bring up embarrassing moments of his previous experiences of dating girls. But hey, at least he can help any of his guy friends with girl problems since he has a sister and had past experiences with dating.

Next on that list were his friends, most importantly – Shin-chan. He truly had no idea what or how he should tell his partner and Shūtoku's star shooter. Sure there were multiple ways of telling him exactly what he wants to say but he did not want Shin-chan to push him away and start hating him. Midorima Shintarō had to be Takao's best friend so his opinion mattered to him the most. He did not care about what the others thought of him as much as he cared about what Shin-chan thought of him.

It had taken him at least _half_ of the school year to be able to tell or rather Midorima asking if he was homosexual after everyone in the locker room had left at the end of practice. Takao had frozen up and was stuttering his excuses and denials completely panicked and in fear but Midorima had quickly reassured him that it was fine.

He had to explain a bit as to why it was fine. The Shūtoku shooter told his partner how Kise Ryōta was in a relationship with his old Captain Akashi Seijūrō. They had actually started going out in the middle of their last year at Teikō Middle School. He even brought up the fact that he was with Murasakibara Atsushi. They started at the beginning of the summer before their first year in High School, much to Takao's disbelief.

Takao couldn't believe that Shin-chan was capable of dating someone like Murasakibara, a lazy snack and sweet loving person. The Yōsen player was even unorganized and Midorima constantly got onto Takao about not being neat with his things. But when the purple haired giant did become disorganized or dirty the surrounding area, the megane did not say a thing.

When he voiced his thoughts to Midorima, he was once more taken off guard by the green haired teen's response. The shooter explained that they actually, despite their different preferences, got along with each other during their Teikō years together. Even after the Kiseki no Sedai or Generation of Miracles split up to attend their preferred school, the two kept in touch. Occasionally they would meet up somewhere to hangout and chat a bit, usually an argument would spark between them but would die down a few minutes later. When they couldn't meet up, they used Skype to talk to each other but they mostly did it when they were sure no one would interrupt them.

When Midorima was done explaining to Takao, the shorter teen was completely reassured and relaxed. Soon after, he told his teammates about coming out of the closet as some people say and to his happiness, they accepted it. They even made a few jokes about it at first just to embarrass the Hawk-eyed male, which worked but to a lesser extent to what his family said. But when one of them asked if he had a crush on someone, Takao had turned red from embarrassment and answered in a quiet stuttering tone. _"K-Kuroko…"_

Silence had filled the room as they stared at Takao in disbelief and shock. It remained silent until Midorima had spoken up stating in a matter-of-fact tone. "I knew this was going to happen. Murasakibara and Aomine owes Kise, Akashi, Momoi, and I 6,022.88 yen (50 dollars worth) now."

Now since Midorima said that, the others including Takao turned their heads and stared at the green haired Miracle.

"You and the rest of the Generation of Miracles made a _bet_ on who I had a crush on?!" Takao cried out from shock and wide eyes.

"Obviously. I _did_ tell them I saw a connection besides I was not going to pass up the chance to get fifty dollars on being, obviously, correct. If Akashi can tell if you had a crush on Kuroko then he had to be right."

Takao opened and closed his mouth repeatedly trying to find words to say as he could feel his already red cheeks darken to a new shade. The lack of sound in the room made the green h aired male gain a small-pleased smirk to appear on his face. He had picked up his cell phone casually sent the rest of the Miracles including Momoi who had won the bet.

Within seconds of sending the group text, his phone was bombarded by multiple text messages from mostly Kise expressing his happiness at being right along with Momoi following the Kaijō ace's actions. Murasakibara texted in the group chat a few times complaining how he could have spent that money on snacks that he would have bought later on in the near future. Aomine, on the other hand, had spent the time showing his displeasure by using rather crude and colorful words. Those words caused Akashi to come into the picture and tell Aomine to 'refrain from saying those words or else he would be missing his tongue' which quickly shut up the Tōō ace.

By that time the team had gotten out of their stupor and Midorima was forced to turn off his phone due to the onslaught of messages thinking that he should deal with it at a later date. Directing his attention back to Takao, the green haired shooter asked, "Have you asked Kuroko out yet or are you planning on waiting until the last available second?"

Hearing that the Hawk-eyed player grinned sheepishly laughing a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I _may_ have already started dating Kuroko a few weeks ago."

At that the entire team gave Takao a look the practically screamed: Tell us _now._ Seeing the look, a sweat drop appeared on the back of head before opening his mouth explaining. "It happened two weeks ago. I was at the park practicing a bit and I noticed Kuroko watching me play. In my opinion it didn't really seem fun to watch from the sidelines when you could actually play in a game, even if it was for practice so I invited him to play with me."

A happy smile appeared on his face as his eyes lit up at the memory of playing against the small bluenette even though to others, it wouldn't be considered fun and exciting. "It was fun. We weren't even keep track of the score; we just played. It's like when you start playing basketball and you didn't care about winning and losing. It was just for the enjoyment of playing."

Noticing the looks that his team gave off, he rushed out his explanation, "I have fun playing basketball but it's relaxing and a much better game when you don't get the feeling of defeat when you do lose. Anyway," he started wanting to get to the point of the story, "after that, I dunno how long we played but the sun was going down, I asked if he wanted to get something to eat. He agreed and we went to Maji Burger. I paid for our meal before Kuroko could get his wallet out and pay." Takao said looking proud.

"That's when I found out how much Kuroko loves vanilla milkshakes. He's so small yet he can drink a ton of milkshakes in such a short time!" The Hawk-eyed male exclaimed. "It's ridiculous and adorable."

Here he seemed to wince and look sheepish, coughing awkwardly before continuing, "I _may_ have said that out loud and Kuroko _did_ look embarrassed to me since he was blushing." A blush found it's way on Takao's face as he remembered the smaller male's reaction to what he had said. "It was an adorable look on his face." He sighed a bit dreamily.

Takao gained a faraway look in his eyes recalling the memory causing the others to roll their eyes, except Midorima, at the teen. Miyaji Kiyoshi, a feared and violent third year in Shūtoku, got irritated by Takao's idiotic facial expression of a lovesick fool and punched him on the back of the head yelling at him, "Snap out of it Kazunari!"

That punch had snapped the lovesick Takao out of his daze the second it had connected to the back of his head. The teen held the back of his head hissing a bit in pain as he rubbed the wounded area gently to try and sooth the area. "You didn't have to do that Miyaji-senpai." The teen complained a bit not enjoying the fact he was a victim of his senpai's abuse.

"You're live. Now get on with your story." The blond third year snapped at the first year in an obviously irritated mood. At the reminder of what he was telling his team, he made an 'Oh yeah' face before continuing to talk about what happened after he thought about where he had left off.

"Right… Hm… Well after that we just talked about random stuff and I _may_ have let it slip that I liked him." He said sheepishly before perking up visibly grinning. "It turned alright in the end though! He did tell me that he had liked me too in the same way then we started going out. Then I made a joke about going to Maji Burger was a pre-date."

Realization appeared on Takao's face as his mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock and a bit of horror. "Oh crap… I just remembered…" Thinking it was something bad, Kimura Shinsuke, the vice-captain and third year power forward of Shūtoku, had stridden over to the 1st year and clasped a hand on the shorter teen's shoulder. "What's wrong Kazunari?"

"I haven't gone on a date with Kuroko! We've, actually, I've been planning on what we would do but all I got is going to the mall and do _something._ " The teen stressed wondering what the hell they were going to do at the mall together.

"You were worried about that?!"

"I thought it was something majorly important…"

"Takao it isn't hard to figure out what to do at a _mall_."

"Are you kidding me? Oi Shinsuke! Get me a pineapple! I need to teach this idiotic kōhai a few things."

"Got it Kiyoshi. I'll be ri-"

"Don't get the pineapple Shinsuke."

"But Taisuke that first year has to use his head."

"He can't use his head if he's unconscious."

"I won't hit him _too_ hard with a pineapple."

"Miyaji… We all know that's a lie."

"Shut up Midorima!"

"Unable to come up with a comeback so you resorted to childish retorts. That's to be expected of you."

"What did you say?!"

"You say that again! We dare you!"

"ENOUGH! KIMURA! MIYAJI! MIDORIMA! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

That came from Shūtoku's very own Captain, Taisuke Ōsubo, who wanted to prevent the argument from turning into a fight between Midorima against Miyaji and Kimura… _again._ Fights between those three were common but it never gotten to the point of physical violence since there was always someone or something there to stop them from continuing.

The two third years and single first year fell silent, their eyes shifted over to their Captain being completely quiet and obedient. They seriously did not want to anger their team captain since he doesn't really deserve having to deal with the crap those three pull.

"Now. I don't want to see you three throwing fists _and_ pineapples," He spoke adding the pineapple part, sending the two third years a small glare knowing that they were the only ones who _would_ throw a pineapple. "Keep calm. Relax yourselves. Take deep breaths." The dark haired teen instructed in a calming but firm tone.

Unable to go against the unspoken order, the three soon followed his instructions and took deep breaths. In the end, the three previous aggravated teens were calm and relaxed like they were before this whole incident had started. "Good. Now Kazunari, it shouldn't be too hard to find something to do at the mall on a date of all things."

Takao looked lost about now and pretty confused on what he should do, so with a sigh, Ōsubo went over to the white board that was in the room. He picked up a black marker and began writing "Things to do at the Mall" before writing the names of the team on the board in this order: Ōtsubo Taisuke, Miyaji Kiyoshi, Kimura Shinsuke, Miyaji Yūya, Midorima Shintarō. When he was finished, he turned around to face the others and lightly tapped the large board. "Now everyone has to say something that Kazunari and Kuroko can do at the mall. I'll start."

A frown appeared on the captain's face as he thought carefully of what he should say since he would rather have it approved by Takao than it to be pushed to the side. After a minute or two of silence, he opened his mouth stating, "You can go to a sweet store and treat him to whatever catches his eye." As he spoke, he had turned back around to face the board to write down 'Go sweet tasting'. "Kiyoshi, you're next."

The blond third year groaned irked by the fact that he had to do this before muttering to himself about hitting idiotic kōhai's with pineapples and suffocating them with pineapple juice. Those mutters made most of the team think along the lines of: "Obsessive much…"

Not knowing what his teammates were thinking of him, he went up to the captain and took the marker from him. Tapping was heard as Kiyoshi began tapping the end of the marker against the board before snapping his fingers together getting an idea. He quickly wrote what he came up with before going over to Kimura stating, "Go to the movies."

Kimura, unlike Kiyoshi, didn't complain as much _out loud_ about the entire thing but mentally, it was an entirely new story. He was demanding why he had to do this. He would willingly help his kōhai if it were reasonable to him. Wondering what to do on a date at the mall is something he would consider something one were to already know but _apparently_ Takao had no idea what to do.

"Idiotic kōhai… " The Shūoku power forward muttered to himself, taking the marker and heading to the board before swiftly writing on it. When he was done, he nodded his head to himself mostly before going over Yūya, Kiyoshi's younger brother, handing him the marker.

The second year blond stared at what Kimura put on the board which had "Take pictures'' on it. Yūya grumbled to himself as he took the marker from his senpai and went over to the board. He stared at it for a while, tapping his foot wondering what he should put before gaining an idea and beginning to write the words: "Go to the arcade" beside his name.

He, unlike the others, threw the marker at Midorima, who easily caught it, before heading back to the spot where he was before. The green haired Miracle, on the other hand, went up to the white board and wrote down what he had first thought of: Exploring shops. When he was done writing, he put the top back on and placed the marker on the white board tray. Then he went back over to Takao and stood beside him while Ōtsubo went to the board and examined what everyone on the team wrote.

"Well... Since everyone has wrote down something that you could do with Kurko, pick a few things." The Shūtoku captain said gesturing to the board.

"Hm... I think going to the movies and exploring shops would be fun... Maybe Kuroko would enjoy it~" Takao spoke with a cheerful, happy tone as he took his phone out of his pocket and began texting a specific bluenette shadow. "I'm telling him that we're going on a date this Saturday~" Was the happy point guard's explanation seeing the stares he was being a victim of. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed signaling that his precious bluenette replied and he eagerly read the message. "Yes! He said yes to the date~!"

"You make it seem like you two weren't dating at all." Came Midorima's comment while Kiyoshi asked "Can someone give me a pineapple?" But Takao was too happy to even notice what they said as he chirped happily that he wouldn't be able to attend practice before fleeing the room heading home to get ready for his future date with Kuroko. The second Takao was gone from the room, they slowly processed what _exactly_ the Hawk-eyed teen said before streams of mostly annoyance following out of their mouths. The only thing that _did_ stop them was when Ōtsubo said that he would make sure the black haired point guard would get double or possibly triple of his practice regimen. A sense of glee came over everyone as they imaged the first year's reaction to the sudden increase. "I will not be assisting him during those time, nanodayo." Was Midorima's comment before he left, heading home.

 _ **Time skip to Saturday~**_

It was around 3 in the afternoon and Takao was standing in front of the mall entrance waiting for his boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya. He was a bit nervous since this _technically_ was the first the two of them had together. They couldn't exactly call the time the two went to Maji Burger to eat and having Takao to pay, a date. Not to mention before that, the two weren't even dating so it shouldn't even be called a date. Joking about it doesn't seem to help much in making it believable that it was a date.

Off topic but in the end, Takao was nervous. He had spent most of the time before the actually date preparing. He didn't want to screw up their first date. Sure he had dated a few people in the past but they weren't _Kuroko._ _Kuroko_ was much more important and precious than those other people he had been with.

"Takao-kun." Came a monotone and quiet voice spoke up from behind the Hawk-eyed male causing him to jolt a bit and turn around to see his precious and cute boyfriend. A smile appeared on his face as his eyes lit up in happiness as he couldn't help but to hug the small bluenette close to his chest. "Kuroko~ You're here~"

"As mush as I missed you Takao-kun, can you please let go. I can't breathe." Kuroko spoke, his voice muffled against the taller boy's chest. His impassive blue eyes were staring up into the other male's happy slate blue eyes.

"Ah- Sorry Kuroko." He let go of the small male looking a bit embarrassed but none-the-less happy. Kuroko took this moment to be able to breath and took a small step away from the Takao but he gladly took the other's hand, giving a gentle squeeze. Takao's could see a faint blush appear on Kuroko's cheeks and he couldn't help but to lightly tease the smaller teen, "Blushing now are you~? That's so cute Ku-ro-ko~"

A faint pout appeared on the small bluenette's face as he seemed to sulk a bit from the light teasing, "Please don't tease me Takao-kun." "Hahaha! Sorry. Sorry. Kuroko~" The Shūtoku player laughed smiling.

"I couldn't resist. You were just being so adorably cute."

"Be quiet please Takao-kun. This is embarrassing."

"Alright. Alright. I'll stop for real this time." Takao chuckled running a hand through his hair. Soon a silence came over the two, a comfortable silence which was later broken by the point guard clearing his throat catching Kuroko's attention. "Let's go inside now ne Kuroko~"

Kuroko merely nodded his head allowing a faint smile to appear on his face as Takao guided or rather escorted his small boyfriend into the mall with happy and content look on his face.

( I'm tempted to make this into a two-shot...and to stop like right here but you people be lucky I'm willing to continue on but make it shorter than it's suppose to be cuz I've been working on this for like a week)

The two went through the mall looking and going inside different shops, occasionally going into one when something caught one or both of their attention. During one point the two ended up in a XXX store, that somehow was not removed, on the insistence of Takao. The Shūtoku player was able to convince Kuroko to buy some clothes such as a nurse's outfit, neko ears and tail, and a maid uniforms. Yes _uniforms,_ Takao made sure there were different version of the uniform. The Hawk-eyed male took great pleasure in watching and being the cause of the cute light blue haired male's embarrassment throughout the entire time.

Even when they weren't in the XXX store and in another store, he was able to embarrass and convince his boyfriend in getting lingerie despite being stared at by other shoppers and workers. Kuroko, at some point, made a decision that he would come up with something as a payback for the other player teasing and embarrassing him. The bluenette hasn't been this embarrassed in his entire life yet... he enjoyed it. It confused Kuroko briefly on _why_ he was happy about being embarrassed but then he realized it. Just because Takao was embarrassing him it didn't mean that he didn't care for him, he was only teasing him like how most people when they're in a relationship they would tease their partner.

When they left the store, Takao had stopped Kuroko briefly and told him that he forgot something than ran off before he could say anything. The Seirin player only blinked once before moving off to the side to avoid getting bumped into by people and leaned against the wall waiting patiently for Takao to return. Seconds turned into minutes and Kuroko had a sinking feeling that his date had left him but the feeling vanished when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Kuroko! Oi Kuroko!"

Takao called running over to where Kuroko was, a bit out of breath as he panted. His grin was still in place as he straightened himself up somewhat ignoring the slightly questioning look on Kuroko's face. "Takao-kun? What did you forget?" "Hm? Ah! It was this. It's for you." Takao said holding a small bag, like one someone were to put jewelry in, out to Kuroko. The bluenette blinked twice and took it from the other teen and opened the bag. His eyes landed on the small box inside before picking it up. He looked up at Takao silently asking if he wanted him to open it but just by the mere _look_ Takao was giving him, made him open the box.

Upon opening the box, his usually emotionless blue eyes widened as surprise appeared in those blue orbs. Inside the box were multiple charms attached together as a whole for someone's, his, cell phone. It showed that they were obviously expensive since it was made of mostly silver with a few parts of the charms were gold. The charms was a small husky that looked similar to Nigou and a hawk along with small crystal gems that were either blue, orange, black, red, or white. Along with that there was a number 10 golden charm, obviously expensive.

"T-Takao-kun? What... Why...?" Kuroko's voice trailed off, growing quiet from shock. The other teen only grinned rubbing the back of his neck as he fished out his cell phone, holding it out in front of Kuroko. "It's a present. I have one too. It's like yours except I have the number 11. It's our jersey numbers. You have mine and I have yours." The black haired point guard pointed onto one of the many crystal gems that was attached to his phone. "The colors stand for our schools. Orange and white for Shūtoku and black, red and white for Seirin. Plus you said you had a dog, Nigou, so I got one of him too while the hawk is me." Takao explained rubbing the back of his neck, his smile never fading.

Kuroko could only stare at Takao with unknown emotions, not a single word nor sound coming from him causing the other male to grow nervous. The Shūtoku player coughed a bit before clearing his throat, "Kuroko are you-" He was cut off by a sudden hug from Kuroko that had enough to force the dark haired teen to be caught off guard and stumble back almost falling down. As his arms wrapped around the other's thin waist, Takao looked down at Kuroko surprised. The small bluenette hugged him tightly around the waist before looking up at the point guard through his lashes.

"Thank you Takao-kun." He spoke quietly with a warm smile on his usually impassive face, blue eyes bright with happiness. That sight was incredibly cute to Takao to the point, he had to avert his gaze as his face _burned_ dark red. "You're welcome." Was Takao's happy yet quiet reply as he tried to not look at Kuroko afraid that he'll be dragged deeper into loving the adorable cuteness that is known as Kuroko Tetsuya.

Amusement gleamed in the bluenette's eyes seeing the now blushing Takao become embarrassed. He felt like teasing the other but he thought that he would tease the Hawk eyed player at a later date. As he decided on teasing his partner later, the small teen was quietly laughing a bit that caused the taller male to stare wide eyed at Kuroko.

Upon noticing Takao staring, he opened his mouth to ask the other a question that quickly died down in his throat as he was suddenly picked up and was placed on the Shūtoku player's shoulder. "T-Takao-kun-?! What are you do-"

"You're being _too_ cute. I can't help it. I don't want anyone else to see you be so _damn_ adorable." was Takao's answer that caused the Seirin player to turn dark red and somewhat go limp allowing the other to do whatever he wanted. Takao had carried Kuroko out of the mall and into _public_ like that but at a rather fast pace heading to Kuroko's home. During that time, they had gotten stares from multiple people of various ages along with the fact how Kuroko would say something that was too blunt in an embarrassing tone that caused the staring individuals to become embarrass and leave them alone.

By the time they arrived at Kuroko's home, it was pretty late. It was dark out and Takao had set Kuroko down upon arriving the bluenette's house almost reluctantly. The hawk eyed male bid the shadow a good night and a sweet kiss and he was about to leave but, of course, the same cute little angel known as Kuroko Tetsuya stopped him. Takao was about to ask a question but Kuroko held up his hand stopping him. "Spend the night with me Takao-kun. It's not safe at night for you to go home plus it's late."

A smile grew on the dark haired teen's face as he answered a few seconds later in a warm and happy tone, "Sure~ I'll sleep with you then~ Is that alright~?" He questioned the other at the last second noting an unknown emotion on the other's face. The bluenette paused in thought thinking of what he should do before smiling faintly, nodding his head once before turning around opening the door. "Yes. Let's go inside now Takao-kun."

Takao happily followed Kuroko inside humming a song to himself. Kuroko noted the humming and thought briefly that the Shūtoku player had a nice voice from what he heard from the other's humming before guiding the other upstairs to his room. The two spent most of their time together upstairs in Kuroko's room talking and enjoying each other's presence. Their day ended with Kuroko falling asleep against Takao and the teen going to sleep only minutes after his cute boyfriend did.

* * *

Uh...yeeeeeeeeah.. I may have rushed it near the end cuz i was getting tired of working on the same one-shot for like... **days** so yeah. Sorry for the long ass wait for Takao x Kuroko. Comment/Review, Favorite, Follow~! Do all that good stuff if you haven't or you wanna do it. So ye- Thanks for reading~


End file.
